Girl Talk
by Elicia1
Summary: [EC] Nothing ever stays private in a glass paneled lab and the most innocent actions can lead to surprising results. Comedy.
1. Break Room

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Thanks to my little beta-readers, your inputs are always welcome.

I felt like writing something different, so no NC17 this time at least not for now ;o). This is purely comedy and will be at times OOC so don't shoot me. It was supposed to be a one-shot but as usual more chapters are already written.

If you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

With a tired sigh Calleigh entered the break room. The morning had been hell trying to get their hands on the luxurious rental car their victim had last driven. The vehicle was finally at the lab, ready to be processed. Joyous giggles made her turn her head to look curiously at the women gathered on one side of the room. They had been so intent in their observation of something or someone on the other side of the glass panel that her arrival had been totally ignored. She walked towards the coffee machine with a grin and listened to their easy babble.

"You have to admit he is a magnificent beast." Samantha Barrish from AV noted with an admiring tone.

"I certainly wouldn't push him out of bed." Cynthia Wells approved with a giggle.

"Lisa is going to be so mad to have missed that." Maxine Valera noted, referring to the new tech in DNA.

Calleigh shook her head amused by their banter as she poured her coffee. She took a swift slug of the hot beverage and made her way towards her colleagues. After the hassle of the morning she definitely deserved a little pick-me-up. Whoever they were admiring seemed worth their while. When Maxine heard her footsteps behind them, she turned her head and smiled.

"We're getting our own personal peep-show, you can look but you have to promise you won't tell him not to do it again."

At Valera's joke Calleigh marked a pause and frowned wondering why she would act that way. True she was a little up tied at times, but all her friends also knew she loved to have fun. She moved closer to the girls now more than ever determined to find out what the whole excitement was about. As she leaned against the table next to where Natalia was seated, she caught her wink and low laughter. She trailed her gaze to the object of their attention and immediately froze. In the small lab on the other side of the corridor, an apparently angry Eric was stripped down to his tee-shirt and was rummaging though a small bag.

"Oh man the tee-shirt is ruined too. You should so get rid of it." Sam said with feigned annoyance much to the amusement of her friends. "Well at least it's figure hugging. Beggars can't be choosers."

A dark stain which looked suspiciously like motor oil was marring his torso. Calleigh tore her eyes from the vision in front of her and gave her friends a quick appraisal. They were so transfixed by Eric that no one had noticed her not-so-eager behavior. She glanced at him again and shook her head.

How the hell was it possible that he didn't see those eager eyes devouring his every move? Unless of course he enjoyed the attention Calleigh rationalized as she took another sip. If any of those girls thought she would not tell him anything they were dead wrong she decided with a nod. After a short while Eric straightened and with a satisfied grin put the clean garments he had retrieved from the bag on the counter next to him.

"Oh yes. I knew I had been good." Cynthia cried out pumping her fist high in victory.

In one lean movement he discarded the stained tee-shirt showing off his well defined muscles much to the pleasure of the group of women gathered. Appreciative grumbles resonated in the room. Calleigh narrowed her eyes, feeling her fingers tense around her mug.

"Damn I knew I would love the view." Emma from Traces said a huge grin on her face. "Who thought we would get that kind of treat today?"

"I'm sure glad you convinced me to have my coffee break here." Maxine said her eyes fixed on the CSI, not missing on beat of what he was doing.

"It's a shame he has to cover such a body up."

"Why he is doing that here? We have a locker room for that." The sentence was barely out that five pairs of eyes focused on Calleigh. So they could think what they wanted she decided. There was no way she could have kept silent. Not with the level of frustration she was presently experiencing… "What?"

"You're such a spoilsport Calleigh. Can't you just appreciate male beauty when you see it?" Maxine asked.

"Ah damn… And here my dreams are down the drain." Sam sighed with a discouraged slap on her thigh.

"What? Did I miss something?" Cynthia wondered her eyes back on the hot male on the other side of the corridor.

"He has a girlfriend. I saw scratch marks on his back." The AV tech shook her head. "All the good ones are always taken."

The words hit Calleigh like a blow. She felt herself blush furiously and was more than thankful that all the gazes were back on Eric after Sam's exclaim.

"Ah that doesn't mean a thing. Women have a high turnover in his life. Just ask Natalia…" Maxine commented with humor.

"You slept with him?" Sam wondered her eyes for a moment leaving Eric to focus on the redhead.

"Yes I did." Natalia confirmed with an almost shy grin. "But it didn't last very long…"

"When was it?" The young tech looked totally fascinated by the redhead and her friends couldn't help a giggle.

"Over two years ago. It seems like an eternity ago, so much has changed since then." She quickly dismissed.

"Okay I definitely didn't want to ask, but I just have to… How was it?" Sam pushed with a grin.

"It was great, but it only happened twice." Natalia said now very eager to change subject. Somehow it felt weird talking about the short-lived affair with Calleigh present in the room.

"Damn I knew it. Has he had an affair with anyone else in the lab?" Sam wondered eagerly.

"Not that I knew of." Maxine said, her eyes focusing on Calleigh. "But ask Calleigh from all of us she is the one who knows him best."

"What? I don't know a thing." The blonde defensively countered. "Why would you think otherwise?" She looked down at her wristwatch to hide her embarrassment. "Damn I'm late, I have to see Horatio."

Without another word or a look back she rushed out of the break room.

"What has gotten into her? I just meant they have been friends for years now. If he were to confide in anyone here it would be her." Maxine noted, slowly shaking her head.

"Yeah it's even weirder when you know that H is due in Court the whole morning to testify against a drug baron." Natalia grinned as the blonde's actions seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"So you think they might…" As she spoke Cynthia mimicked two people kissing with her fingers.

"I know nothing for sure. But Eric sure likes her and he wasn't too happy while Jake Berkerley was around." The CSI recalled. "He is a lot more relaxed and happy since that guy is out of the picture."

"That would definitely be an explanation why she wasn't happy about him showing a little too much skin." Emma commented finding Calleigh's behavior suddenly so very logical. "I certainly wouldn't want my boyfriend stripping in front of my female colleagues."

"Not that he notices us anyway…" Cynthia noted as she sadly stared at Eric who was processing the evidence he had gathered at a crime scene.

"That's not stripping. He still had his pants on." Sam noted a little sullenly. "I just think Calleigh is being unfair. I mean she gets to see him naked every day…"

"Yeah…" Emma nodded her eyes focused on the man in front of her.

"Okay when exactly did we jump from suspicions to certainties?" Maxine wondered. "Aren't you guys taking that theory a little too seriously? There is no evidence what's so ever that those two are or were intimate…"

"Well she was a little flushed when she left." Natalia chuckled remembering how their friend had carefully avoided any eye contact before leaving.

"Well I kind of have to agree with Max, it still doesn't mean they sleep together." Cynthia said suddenly boosted by the prospect of a still single Eric Delko.

"Maybe she just enjoyed the view a little too much and Calleigh being Calleigh, she decided to retreat before we could see how much she had liked what she saw…" Maxine offered.

"Cal is not the last one to show her appreciation when male bodies are displayed." Natalia countered. This was too good gossip to have it discarded so quickly.

"Yeah but this is a guy she knows as a friend, he is almost like a brother to her… I'm sure she would blush if Ryan or any other guy she has known for years would suddenly strip in front of her."

"Maybe…" Emma agreed half-heartedly, as she tried to picture herself in Calleigh's position.

"Calleigh doesn't see Eric as a brother…" Natalia argued, clearly annoyed by her friend's improbable scenario. "And he definitely doesn't have brotherly feelings for her. I could tell that from day one. She might play big sister to Ryan, but not Eric. And you should just see the way she looks at the gals who eye him a little too long."

"You mean like recently?"

"I mean like ever. Maybe instead on focusing on the hot guy there you should have paid her a little more attention. I for one watched. Believe me she was not happy." She said with a sneer.

"Well that's just how you interpret things." Maxine said insisting on the 'you'. "I want facts."

"I don't have them. It's just the way they behave when they are together that makes me think this goes beyond friendship." Natalia shrugged, trying to remember a precise occurrence. "Okay so once I saw as Calleigh kissed his cheek."

"Well a peck is a real sign of underlying passion." Maxine mocked.

"But it wasn't a peck. She cupped his face and did it very slowly." The redhead recalled. "You should have seen his expression afterwards. And the way he played it down when I asked what had happened, that was a dead giveaway."

"So maybe he has a crush on her, but it still doesn't mean that the feeling is mutual." Maxine shook her head clearly not convinced. "And even if it was, you know Calleigh. She would never date another CSI."

"Well that's a good point." Natalia admitted in defeat. "Stetler made her life hell when she was dating Berkerley. I can't imagine how he would be on their backs if two CSIs started dating…"

"But then that could be the reason why they would keep it a secret from everyone, even their closest friends…" Emma noted with a dreamy smile. "Imagine a love story between two people who can't be together…"

"Okay you should stop reading romance novels." Cynthia laughed rolling her eyes. "You definitely lost touch with reality."

"Well I don't know for you, but my break is over. I have miles of evidence to view if I don't want to get in trouble." Sam sighed with a pout. "Do you think Calleigh will tell him not to do it again?"

"You can bet on it." Maxine stood up and made her way to the sink to wash her mug.

"Even if there is nothing going on between the two of them?" Emma wondered surprised.

"Probably…" Natalia confirmed and she couldn't help a laugh when she saw the dejected expression on the girl's face. "You know I think one of us should test Maxine's theory."

"What do you mean with that?" Sam turned around and looked at the CSI, who was leaning against the table her arms crossed in front of her.

"We should see how she reacts if another guy was to strip…"

"Ah yes." Cynthia approved with a happy exclamation.

"Yeah, but who and how?" Maxine wondered.

"Why not Ryan?" Natalia offered and the women nodded in agreement. "Give me a week or so and I'll work out a plan. He loves to show off, I doubt we'll have problems getting him to lose his shirt."

"Oh I certainly wouldn't mind seeing him strip." Sam said, her eyes shining mischievously. "Damn I love working here."

On a last giggle they parted heading towards their respective labs.


	2. Shirts!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Thanks to all the people who left a review, you are the reason why chapter 2 is being posted that quickly. We'll see about chapter 3... ;o)

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Calleigh was reading her newspaper leaning against the counter of the kitchen when she heard a key turning in the lock and the door opening. Her whole body immediately tensed. Eric was finally coming home and she felt like throwing something at him. 

She knew she was being irrational but since she had witnessed his little stunt in the lab, she hadn't been able to cool off. She had spent the whole day being constantly reminded of that scene by various females and keeping an unaffected demeanor had almost killed her. Now she didn't know who she was most angry at: the girls for making such a fuss over nothing, Eric for having given them an occasion to torture her or herself for reacting like a jealous teenager.

She lifted her eyes from the article she was reading and saw a smiling Eric enter the house. With a big grin he walked towards her for their usual kiss, but at the crucial moment she simply dodged him and resolutely turned her back on him. It was childish but it felt good to misbehave and he definitely deserved it, she decided with a grin.

Eric froze at her strange behavior. He had started to take her easy smile and joyous banter once they were home for granted. Now seeing her so remote, so far away just hurt. Being ignored was the worst punition. With a frown he studied her stiff nape and wondered what the hell was wrong.

"So how was your day?" He tried cautiously as she kept her back resolutely at him.

If he had learned anything by growing up in a mainly female family it was that talking it out was the only way. It was better to face a woman's wrath than to let her brood. They hadn't seen each other the whole day, so there was logically no reason why he should be the reason of her anger.

"Not as good as yours I'm certain." After a short silence her answer came curt and one had to be deaf not to get the irony in her voice.

As he stared at her unyielding back, he sighed. Well now at least he knew she was mad at him. That morning she had been her smiling self wishing him a good day with a scorching kiss and now she was behaving like he was infected by some deadly disease. During the day something happened that had irked her.

"Did I forget something?" He wondered a little uncertain, jumping to the usual main reason for his sisters to be mad at their husbands.

He quickly looked at the calendar taped against the fridge. The day didn't seem to have any special meaning for them, but then they had known each other for over 7 years... Well if he had forgotten an anniversary he could probably head back home.

"Maybe…"

"Calleigh you know I'm bad with dates." He started apologizing. "If I have forgotten an anniversary, I swear I'll make it up to you."

She turned around and looked into his big brown eyes. So the louse was sweating, good she thought satisfied. She took her coffee mug and walked into the sitting room leaving him behind. Eric closed his eyes as his exasperation grew. He hated it when women did that. Marisol had always manipulated him that way and it had never failed to work. Whenever one of his past girlfriends had tried that one on him, he had usually ended their affair right away. But this was Calleigh and of course he would run and grovel like he always had for the women who mattered to him. He took a deep steadying breath before following her into the other room.

She was casually seated on the couch her newspaper clutched in her hand as she went on pretending not to notice him. She had to admit that one of Eric's main qualities was that he had never been afraid to confront her even when she was at her worst. Most of her previous boyfriends would have already given up. Some would have left because they hadn't cared enough, others because they never dared to face her when in that mood. Even some colleagues regularly backed off. Eric was different. He knew that avoiding the issue wouldn't lead him anywhere and he would use a frontal attack to get to the heart of the problem. She saw his deep intake of breath and waited for his next move.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong or are we going to play twenty questions?"

She finally looked up from the paper and studied him with annoyed eyes. She looked like a sulking kid and he couldn't help wondering if their daughters would one day turn rounds around him the way she was. Probably he decided as it seemed to be written in the genes of the females of both their families. Maybe he would get lucky and they would only have boys…

He raised his shoulders waiting for her to finally say something.

"Do you want me to go back to my place?" He asked when the silence seemed to stretch endlessly.

"Sure, choose the easy way out." Calleigh snorted her attention back on the newspaper.

"Okay I have had enough." With two quick steps he stood next to her and ripped the paper from her hands before sending it flying across the room. "If you want a fight let's have one and stop hiding behind that paper. So tell me what the hell I did wrong."

She crossed her arms in front of her and defied him with her green eyes. Eric disbelievingly looked at her. If possible she was even worse than his sisters.

"So let's begin with the questions. Did I forget an anniversary?" He offered.

"If you had I would have made sure you were unable to enter this house." She coldly told him. "Not to mention that your stuff would have waited for you in front of the door."

"Well now I know where I stand. Thanks for the warning." He sat down heavily next to Calleigh and tried to gauge her.

Last time she had been that angry with him was when he had let the info about her affair with Jake slip to IAB. He had seen Stetler that very morning so maybe that idiot had something to do with his current predicament.

"Am I getting the cold shoulder because Stetler got on your nerves today?" He pushed his eyes never leaving her.

"Do you really think I care about what IAB thinks?" She answered not caring about the very obvious lie. "This is about you, you did that."

"I did that?" Eric repeated in surprise and Calleigh absentmindedly nodded her eyes once more breaking contact with his.

His brows pleated in concentration as he replayed the events of the day. He had spent his whole shift trapped in the Prints lab. He had only left it once when Ryan had needed him to lift a tricky print under the hood of a car. The whole ordeal had ended with his shirt and T-shirt smeared with motor oil when he had leaned a little too much over the engine to lift the stupid print.

"I spent the whole day in my lab. I even had lunch in the damn place." He retorted feeling the anger build inside of him.

"Yeah that's not all you did there…" She whispered mockingly.

She shook her head with disdain not believing for a second that he could have forgotten his performance. She sure wouldn't forget and sadly not one woman at the lab would either. If some of them had been sending longing glares his way before, now hell was probably going to break loose. That was exactly what she needed she thought angrily. Women flaunting their attributes his way when there was nothing she could do to stake a claim.

"What?" He bent a little forward, crowding her with his larger frame. "What did I do there? The only person I saw during the whole day was Ryan."

"Sometimes it's not about the persons you see, but about the ones who see you."

"Damn Calleigh, do you have to be so cryptic? I'm tired and apparently too dumb to understand what I'm supposed to have done."

"'Supposed to have done'? That's a good one." She snorted as she crossed her legs under her and turned to face him. "I was there, there is no point denying."

He was about to reply in the heat of the discussion when he decided to take a little time to think. She seemed angry at something he had done, but despite his best efforts he had no idea what his pretended sin was. His puzzled eyes fell on her and she could see his hesitation. Somehow that he didn't even recall the event was increasing her rage.

"Maybe if I mention a dirty shirt you'll finally get what I mean." Calleigh reminded him, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

If anything the mention of the main actor in that sorry story was not helping at all. Eric looked at her as though she had sprung a second head and started wondering what could have been so important about that garment.

"So what?" He pushed eager to find out what the heart of the problem was. "I was careless and I didn't close my lab coat properly when I lifted the print from that stupid car. I certainly won't ask you to wash it for me. It's ruined any way."

He had barely ended his sentence that she hit him hard on the chest. He leaned back in surprise his eyes focused on her. When he didn't say a thing, she hit him once more this time more forcefully.

"What?" He questioned. "I know for sure that I bought it myself, so it wasn't one of your gifts."

"Do you really think that I care if one of your ugly shirts got ruined by motor oil? That's not the point." She rolled her eyes.

"What is the point then?" He asked at end's wits. The more information he had the less it made sense.

"You fucking stripped in front of every woman in the lab." She spat at him. That there had only been six witnesses, herself included, didn't matter at all at that moment.

"What?" His eyes shot wide open in shock.

He pictured himself in the Prints lab when he had changed. He remembered the whole event in a blur. The oil had effectively stained his floral shirt and he hadn't wanted to close his lab coat over it and ruin it too. When he had gone back to his lab he had remembered the bag he kept there and the spare clothes it contained. Getting rid of the dirty clothes and changing into fresh ones had happened in the blink of an eye. Sure a break room was close to the lab, but he hadn't paid attention to it. He had only wanted to have it done quickly and go back to the pile of evidence that was waiting for him.

She would have found his surprised stare comical if she hadn't been that mad at him. Now he was just plain annoying because he refused to understand her frustration. He made her feel foolish. And even if she was, he didn't need to make it that obvious.

"You gave the girls at work a peep show. Have you never noticed that we have something called a locker room and that, my friend, this place is supposed to serve that purpose?" She questioned sarcastically.

"You're angry with me because I changed my shirt in the lab instead of going to the locker room?" He quietly rephrased her statement to make sure he had understood her point.

"It was not only the shirt…" She said between her teeth.

"You have to be kidding me." He burst out laughing, relieved that her anger had been over something as trivial as that.

"I don't see what is funny. I'd love to see how you would have reacted if the roles had been reversed."

"Calleigh, I was bare-chested maybe ten seconds, twenty tops because I had to clean the mess." He tried to reason with her. "I doubt that the sight created any havoc among the female population at the lab. Sure a lot less than if you had lost your blouse in front of all the guys."

She crossed her arms in front of her and turned her head to avoid looking at him as he was laughing so hard he was almost stifling.

"I'm glad to see you find that whole experiment highly entertaining, because believe me I'm not amused." She chided him. "Maybe you should spend the night at your place and think about that."

"Calleigh, you're not serious…" He sobered up immediately. "That was nothing. I never thought for a second that anyone could see me, let alone watch."

Sure some techs at the lab were flirting with him, but most of them were really discreet at least when he was around. But then he supposed that what happened once his back was turned was a different matter. He remembered conversations between his sisters when they were comparing the merits of the good-looking guys of their neighborhood. He doubted he would like to hear bawdy comments about Calleigh, not that anyone dared to make some when he was around.

"Oh believe me your fan base was completely entranced by the view." She told him with a pout. "You're a clever guy, how the hell could you not see the girls gathered in the adjoining break room? You did that on purpose because you love the attention."

"I certainly did not. I just thought I was being practical. If I had known that because of that episode you would give me hell tonight, I certainly wouldn't have changed." He countered annoyed. After a short silence he grinned and turned towards her. "But then I guess I should be flattered you are reacting that way…"

"Flattered?" She looked at him surprised by his sudden change of spirits and discovered a very smug smile on his face.

"You're being irrational because you're jealous…" He noted satisfied by the implications of her erratic behavior.

"I'm certainly not jealous." She shook her head, resolute to deny the obvious especially now that he was getting a hell of a kick out of it. "I just don't appreciate public displays of things that should remain private."

"Things?" He asked with a grin.

"Whatever…" She waved away, her gaze focused on the vase on the coffee table. His sudden good humor was becoming contagious and she struggled hard not to smile. "I would have reacted exactly the same way for anyone at the lab."

"My memory could be playing tricks on me, but didn't Speed once walk down the corridors of the lab only wearing his boots and briefs?"

"That was completely different. Horatio had needed his clothes because they had been contaminated on a crime scene."

"Weren't you the one who yelled after him not to get cold? You certainly didn't scold him for displaying a lot of skin. I seem to remember your regrets at not having been able to take a picture."

"You probably have me mixed up with someone else." She said as levelly as she could while she was fighting the urge to laugh. "As a supervisor I have to make sure that all CSI behave in adequate fashion."

"Of course, that's why you waited until we were home to give me your input about my improper behavior and you didn't tell me at work…" He said nodding as he spoke. "It makes perfect sense."

"Of course it does, I'm a highly sensible woman. And as I said I like private things to stay private."

"Things?" He repeated for the second time his left eyebrow questioningly raised.

"Exactly, your damn ass is mine and you better don't forget it the next time you even think about showing some skin to the female swarm at the lab." She turned towards him with a menacing grin.

"The point has been dully taken. I will not remove my shirt again." He promised very seriously.

"Exactly." She closed the distance between them and she pushed him on his back on the couch to sit on his lap. "I'm the only one who is allowed to see what is beneath your clothes."

With those last words she pulled the shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning it.

"Do I get some food before you go on, because I'm really starving?" He asked matter-of-factly with a half-smile.

"No you're punished. You made my day hell and now I need some action to evacuate the frustration." She reminded him. "I had to listen to Valera giving a detailed report about your charms to a crowd of techs who had missed the performance. And I won't mention their comments or the plans they made to attract your attention. If I catch you glimpse even for a second at a deep cleavage, it will take you a lot more than amazing sex to get out of trouble."

He grabbed the back of head with a smile and pulled her down for a deep kiss.


	3. Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Again thanks to all the people who left a review, they are very welcome.

Just a little reminder: this is a fun piece. I would never write any of the characters the way I'm depicting them here in one of my serious stories. But I feel like writing nonsense. I guess I need that between porn and serious fics.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

"So there is this guy who lives in the apartment next to mine…"

Maxine's voice trailed off as Calleigh was morosely using her straw to stir her cocktail. She wondered for the hundredth time why she had let the girls convince her to join them for a drink. With a sigh she ripped her attention from her beverage and decided for the sake of their friendship to at least pretend to take an interest in their conversation. When she glanced up, she saw an amused expression on Natalia's face.

"You are so not with us tonight." The redhead said with good humor. "What's on your mind?"

Calleigh felt her cheeks heat up as all the gazes turned towards her. Even the ever chattering Maxine Valera was silently studying her.

"It's nothing…" She answered uneasily, taking a quick sip of the fruit cocktail in front of her for countenance. "I'm just tired. The week has been murderous."

"So why are you blushing?" Samantha from AV pushed, her eyes slightly scrunched. That girl was way too perceptive for her own good, not to mention a little too interested in some guys at the lab she remembered with a groan.

"I was not listening and now I'm ashamed of being a bad friend?" The blonde offered, hoping the half truth would be believed. She looked at her friends a little anxious and saw their understanding smiles.

"Don't be stupid, you're not being a bad friend. Valera's stories are just boring." Cynthia winked at her. "Everyone is entitled to switch it off. I must even add that sometimes it's a life saving measure."

"Hey I heard that." Maxine called out outraged at her friend's comment.

"Dear, it was never meant for you not to hear." Cynthia answered in a chuckle. "But you have to admit that your stories never end with anything exciting to mention."

"It's not my fault if my love life sucks…" The DNA tech sulkily grumbled. When she saw the mocking expressions on her friends' faces, she shook her head. "So maybe it is, but if I can't moan when I'm with you, with who can I?"

"We're a sad bunch." Sam noted, rolling her eyes. "Here we sit on a Friday night, six good-looking women and none of us has a date. How pathetic is that? Just tell me, does at least one of us get laid from time to time?"

Laughs fused at the reckless question, but instead of joining the amusement Calleigh felt her cheeks grow hot once more and she dropped her head praying no one was going to notice.

"I think Calleigh does…"

When she looked up the keen eyes of Natalia were once more focused on her and Cal cursed the woman for her perceptiveness and her own lack of control. What was happening to her, she wondered again. She used to have the best poker face at the lab and now mere girl talk was bringing her out of balance. She really needed to work on that, she decided.

"Care to share with us?" Natalia pushed with a wicked grin.

"No." The rebuff had come out instantly and somewhat unfriendly. Something in her friend's eyes shifted as the smile disappeared and Calleigh immediately regretted her callousness.

"I'm sorry." Her hand went to her friend's arm and she smiled apologetically at her. "I don't have much to say. So I met that guy at a bar a month or so ago. It's not something I'm particularly proud of. I usually don't do one-night stands."

She looked her friends in the eyes as she spoke, certain that her embarrassment at deceiving them would be read as shame at her pretended action. When they nodded in sympathy, she let out a discreet sigh of relief. From time to time the less you said, the better it was. With the little information she had shared, her friends had jumped to the expected conclusions.

"Calleigh, we know that your break-up with Jake and the following months have been bad." Cynthia reassuringly said. "Sometimes we do things we would never ever think about in normal circumstances. No one here is going to blame you…"

"Especially not if you tell us if it was worth it." Maxine added with a wink.

"Max, leave her alone." Lisa, a new tech in DNA chided her colleague. "If it had been good it would not have stayed a one-night stand."

Calleigh looked at the woman on her right side. For her young age she seemed quite sensitive and her logic was faultless. And she had effectively shut up Valera with one sentence and that was a miracle by itself.

"So Natalia, where are you with your plans of getting our friend Ryan to…" Before Sam could finish her sentence, Cynthia jabbed her hard in the ribs, a big grin plastered on her face.

"Hey that hurt." The young AV tech accusingly looked at her friend, not knowing where that painful prod had come from.

"You have plans with Ryan?" Calleigh asked a little surprised but glad the discussion was finally shifting from her.

"Ah nothing worth mentioning." Natalia shook her head. "I need some help to move furniture at my place. Ryan still owes me since our last case together so I naturally thought about him. But I haven't had the occasion to set the trap."

"You could always ask Eric. I'm sure he would find time to help you."

"Nah, Ryan will do." Natalia answered. "I have asked Eric too many favors as it is. I don't want to push it too far."

"Well I could use some help with furniture at my place too." Sam chimed in with a broad smile. "I wonder if he would offer his help."

"You barely know him, Sam. He is friendly but not that friendly." Maxine chuckled when she saw her new friend pout.

All eyes were riveted on the AV tech and Calleigh felt her annoyance at the girl's obsession with Eric reach new levels. Maybe in other circumstances she would have found the situation funny she pondered. But as she took a slug of her drink she came to the conclusion she would have hated it no matter what. She sure hoped the young woman wouldn't start flaunting her deep cleavage at work as she currently was. Biting the inside of her mouth as she was glaring at the pretty brunette, she wondered how she could breach the subject with Eric without him becoming too smug. Last time had been bad enough… Secret affairs really sucked.

"Calleigh…" Maxine waved a hand before the blonde's eyes to attract her attention. She turned her dazed orbs on her friend. "I was wondering if you could go with me to the bathroom."

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"No?" Valera answered half-shocked, half-incredulous.

"Okay if you're afraid, let's go. I have my gun in my purse you should be safe." Calleigh stood up, took her friend by the arm and resolutely walked towards the ladies' room.

"Sam, are you completely crazy to ask about my plans for Ryan with Calleigh present?" Natalia exclaimed as soon as the two women were out of hear range. "If Cynthia hadn't been there to stop you we would have been in trouble."

"I'm sorry. I had forgotten what the little stunt was about." The young woman offered in apology, looking quite contrite. "I guess the whole concept just excited me too much… So did you have any idea how you are going to get him to strip?"

"I think I have." A confident smile formed on the lips of redhead. "He has those new shirts he really loves. Yesterday he told me that they were quite fragile and that before going to some crime scenes he'd rather change than risking them…"

"Now that opens new horizons." Lisa beamed at her friends. "We just need to get the right timing."

"Don't worry about that, I think I know which button to press." Natalia promised with a nod.

"Was Calleigh serious about having her gun in her purse?" Sam wondered a little later when their friends were making their way back to the table.

"Of course. It's a sheer miracle that she isn't sporting it at her waist as we speak." The AV tech darted questioning eyes on Cynthia. "She loves her guns. For a short period of time we had someone else in charge of the armory and she made his life hell. She was never happy about the way he had organized the whole place and kept bugging him. Believe me he was glad when she finally took that position back."

"She is a gal you should take seriously. I don't think she ever missed a target." Natalia added. "I certainly wouldn't want her to be angry at me."

"Why would she be angry at me?" The brunette pondered.

"Who knows? But at times she has this strange way of looking at you."

"Really? You think she doesn't like me?" The AV tech asked anxiously as she watched the blond CSI approach the table.

Natalia and Cynthia just shrugged. Sam's eyes were glued on the blonde and it was hard for them not to burst out laughing. The usually overconfident tech was squirming at the prospect of Calleigh disliking her. Now that the idea had taken root in her head, it would be so easy to use it for a good joke or two. Natalia and Cynthia exchanged a quick glance and smiled knowingly when Jenny grinned nervously at Calleigh when she sat down.

"So how was it?" The AV tech asked with a faint smile.

"We went to the bathroom. How was it supposed to be?" Calleigh's no-nonsense answer made Sam gulp. The blonde frowned as her eyes wandered from the fidgeting tech to the three other women at the table. Natalia just shrugged while Cynthia feigned ignorance. As far as Lisa was concerned her cocktail seemed to have a new unsuspected power of attraction.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Maxine finally asked as the behavior of her friends started to irk her. She stared at Jenny and her unusual silence made her skin crawl. Something was up.

"Of course not." Cynthia answered with an innocent smile.

"So what are we doing now?" Natalia wondered, deciding to give Sam a little slack. "I know this great club. It's close to my place, so why not have dinner there and later we could go out clubbing. Maybe one of us will get lucky."

"That sounds like a plan. Count me in." Lisa answered immediately.

"I'm sorry, girls but I'm too beat for that." Calleigh announced as she stood up, her eyes still on Sam.

Since she had come back, the tech had yet to meet her glance. The blonde started to wonder if her annoyance had been a little too obvious. She really needed to play it down if she wanted to stop the rumors and not fuel them.

"Yeah I feel a little under the water too." Maxine said much to the surprise of her colleagues. "Could you give me a ride, my place is on your way home?"

"You can't be serious Max." Cynthia wondered. "As soon as you will be there, you will love it. You just need a little nudge."

"I don't know…" The DNA expert whined.

"Come on, you love to party. If I take you home now, you will regret it for the rest of the weekend."

Not to mention that driving Valera home meant a huge detour from her actual destination. With the heavy traffic on a Friday night it would take her twice as long to get to Eric's place.

"Yeah you are right. I'm just being childish." Valera finally agreed with a faint smile.

"Well if that is settled, I'm going home." Calleigh took her car keys and quickly waved. "Enjoy your night out. And don't forget, I expect lots of exciting stories on Monday."

"Okay what did you talk about while I was gone?" Maxine shot as soon as their friend was on her way out.

"Calleigh doesn't like me…" Sam moaned, lowering her head. "She probably thinks I'm a slut who is just up to catch a guy at the lab."

When none of her friends said a word, she lifted her eyes from her glass and disbelievingly stared at her colleagues.

"I was kind of expecting one of you saying that she wasn't thinking that." The AV exclaimed excitedly.

"Well Hun before I knew you that was a little what I thought." Cynthia said a little sheepishly.

"What?" Sam yelled, shock written all over her face.

"You have to admit that you flirt with almost every guy at the lab." Natalia said in defense of her friend.

"I don't flirt. I'm just being friendly." Sam countered as she tried to process what her friends were telling her. "Okay what is it? Are my clothes too revealing?"

"Sam, we love you the way you are. And so does everyone who takes time to know you better." Lisa said with a reassuring smile. "Who cares if your cleavage is a little too deep and your voice gets a notch sultrier when a guy enters the AV lab?"

The AV tech looked agape at each of her friends. After many efforts Natalia and Cynthia finally burst out laughing quickly joined by their two other colleagues.

"Don't you see that we are pulling your leg?" Cynthia managed to say between laughers. "Damn you are so easy to fool it's not even funny."

"Well that was not funny." Sam noted with a faint smile, now relieved that they had not been serious. "I take my job very seriously and I wouldn't want people to think I just want to get into someone's pants."

"Ah don't fret. We all want to get into someone's pants." Maxine stood up and looked at her friends. "I'd say now is the time to leave for Natalia's place."

"Good idea." They agreed heartily.

They quickly took care of the bill and made their way out of the now crowded bar.

"So you don't think that Calleigh doesn't like me." Sam wondered as they walked towards their respective cars.

"I never said that." Natalia said as she opened her SUV.

"She sure looks at you with this murderous glare every time you mention Eric." Maxine noted. "But then when Natalia showed up, she used to get it every day too… And now look, they are best friends. Calleigh maybe just wants to assess what your intentions towards him are."

"She is very protective…" Cynthia opened her door. "Just take it easy and stay friendly."

"And make sure you're never alone together when she is armed. One can never be too careful. After all she might be doing him." Natalia said with a wink.


	4. Additional Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Again thanks to all the people who left a review. It's always nice to know what you think.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Biting her lower lip in concentration Samantha Barrish was browsing through the data Horatio had recovered from a possible suspect. They were looking for anything that could link the young man to the double murder that had occurred at his best friend's house. The theory was that both men had killed the father and stepmother to get their hands on a juicy inheritance. It had taken her a good hour to get through the securities of the computer. Now it looked as though the kid had taken care of all prejudicial data. The recovery program she had started two hours ago didn't seem to be doing the trick if she was reading its preliminary results properly. Her brows pleated as she went through the list of more thorough software available to the lab.

"Hey, any luck so far?"

The male voice behind made her smile and a soft blush of pleasure appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm afraid not, officer Delko." She answered with a sultry voice.

She turned around in greeting and took a pause that she knew did usually marvels on any hot blooded male. In a quick motion she rearranged her top pulling the hem down to improve her cleavage by half an inch. Eric walked next to her his eyes focused on the data displayed on the 102 inch screen. She moved a little closer almost touching him and flashed her best smile.

"Please call me Eric." He answered with an easy grin. "I leave 'Officer Delko' to people I can't stand."

"Very well, Eric." The flush on her cheeks deepened. "Here is what I can say. Data was definitely tampered with. And the guy knows his business well. So far I haven't been able to recover what he has deleted. He used some very nifty program to do the trick. I'm not sure we'll get a lot out of this hard drive. But whatever is available, you will get."

The last sentence had come out a little huskier than usual. She looked up at him her smile widening and wondered if he had understood her not so subtle innuendo. Eric's gaze was glued on the monitor as he took in the data in front of him. Suddenly she saw his body tense as he got her blatant invitation. She grinned as she saw his furrowed brows and nervous cough.

"What about the computer of the victim's son?" He offered as he discreetly moved a step away from the pretty brunette.

"I couldn't find anything compromising on that one." She said this time all business again. "I checked the files he erased recently but there was nothing worth mentioning."

"What about hidden data?" He wondered desperate to keep the conversation purely work related and his attention solely on the screen in front of him.

"No nothing. The computer is really basic." Sam smiled. "I doubt he does anything else than play with it."

"This is weird. We were told they were both real computer freaks."

"Maybe he has another computer." She suggested.

She leaned a little forward on the console and turned her body towards him. The view Eric was getting of her cleavage was enough to damn any saint. He gulped as his eyes unwittingly strayed. He felt the color rise to his cheeks and he wondered how the hell he could escape the lab and the young tech without being too harsh.

Calleigh quickly made her way along the corridor towards her office. She smiled at a young officer who walked past her when she noticed the AV lab and the little scene that was taking place there. She stopped dead in her tracks when she witnessed the deliberately enticing posture the young woman had adopted. Of course it was too much to hope that Sam would concentrate her efforts on someone else than Eric she thought annoyed. Her eyes zoomed in on him as she tried to read his reaction to the blatant invitation he was given.

She felt her body tense and irritation build inside of her. Her gaze was glued on the little exchange that was occurring only mere feet away from her. Her reason tried to make her move away from the damning evidence that Sam Barrish was definitely after her boyfriend. If anyone was witnessing her current reaction, rumors would spread like a fire on a dry meadow. She swallowed painfully as she tried to control her emotions. Maybe she could just enter AV and use a lame pretense to drag Eric out of there. She glanced down at her trembling hands and angrily closed the open file she was holding.

When she looked up again her green eyes met Natalia's brown ones. The other CSI was standing right in front of her, effectively blocking the view she had from the AV lab. Calleigh tried to hide her surprise at her unexpected appearance and she wondered how she could have been so taken by Sam's unrequited actions that she hadn't seen Natalia approaching.

Calleigh quickly smiled to hide her annoyance and held the papers close to her body for countenance. From all the people to meet now the redhead was worst. She was too perceptive and there was no way she hadn't seen her strange behavior in front of the AV lab. If anyone had suspicions about the current nature of her relationship with Eric it was definitely Natalia.

"Are you heading back to your office?" The other CSI wondered.

"Yeah I just got the Thomson case from Horatio." Calleigh said showing the thick file she was holding in front of her. "He wants me to get over it again. Apparently the DA isn't happy with the Night shift's work. So we have to review it."

"I just hate it when they do that." Natalia sighed rolling her eyes. "What are they trying to achieve? Antagonize Day and Night shifts? This is the only result that this kind of action will bring."

"I know." She groaned. "I think it is Stetler's private version of Separate to reign."

"Argh you should have told me that the rat was involved in the process." The redhead waved away.

At that moment Sam's melodious laugh could be heard from AV and Calleigh instantly stiffened. She felt Natalia's eyes bore into her as she was trying to read her every emotions and it took Calleigh all her strength to pretend indifference. She plastered a fake smile on her face and tried to ignore the joyous dialog that was taking place nearby.

"Horatio asked me to help you with the case." Natalia said after a short silence pointing at the file in Calleigh's arms. "He thinks that the two of us should deal with it quickly. I only have boring paperwork to finish so I'm up to anything fun."

Calleigh nodded and slightly shifted position in order to be able to see past her colleague. But Natalia mirrored her actions and once more shielded effectively the scene taking place behind her. Calleigh felt her frustration grow by the second. There was no way that the redhead's action had not been deliberate she decided. She was probably finding the whole situation highly amusing. Her green eyes squinted as she pondered what she could do without making a fool out of herself. She pressed the folder harder against her chest as she tried to get a grip over her raging emotions.

"Well let's go then. The evidence boxes should already have been delivered to my office." Calleigh finally managed with a pinched smile and she resumed her journey towards her office. Her eyes stayed focused on the wide corridor in front of her and not once did they wander in the direction of the AV lab.

Natalia grinned as soon as the blonde had turned her back. Calleigh was just so easy to read. When she had found her lost in the contemplation of Sam's efforts to attract Eric's attention she had seen the tension radiating from her friend. Natalia honestly wondered how no one else was picking up the blonde's very obvious jealousy. She indulged and gave the couple in the AV lab a quick look. Eric had carefully moved away from the brunette his hand on the ledge of a chair. It looked as though he was using the chair to maintain a certain distance. His uneasy smile showed to anyone knowing him that he wished to be anywhere else. With a silent giggle she quickly followed her friend, now impatient to share her findings with the rest of the girls.

* * *

"What do you think of Sam Barrish?" Ryan wondered as he was studying the evidence in front of him.

"She seems very efficient." Eric answered after a short pause.

To be honest the young woman was starting to creep him out. To say she was crowding him every time they were together in the same room would be the understatement of the year. He wasn't usually against flirting but he liked it more casual. Sam seemed to throw herself in the battle like there was no tomorrow. Now he wondered how he could let her gently down without hurting her feelings. But maybe that could not be achieved. He needed to do something before Calleigh could get wind of Sam's latest attempts. There was no way he was going to jeopardize their relationship because of the silly crush of a coworker.

"I was not referring to her work." Ryan corrected with a lazy smile. "Isn't she quite an eyeful? If she said yes I definitely wouldn't say no. And she is quite feisty too."

Eric lifted his eyes from the shirt he was working on and marked a pause. With Ryan showing an interest in Sam he could pretend he was backing off from the girl because his friend was in love with her. That way he wouldn't hurt her feelings and he wouldn't have to explain his real motives. That seemed almost too perfect he pondered.

"She isn't really my type, but if you're interested you should ask her out. As far as I know she is single." Or at least he hoped she was. If not her current boyfriend should definitely worry.

"She is not your type?" Ryan looked at his friend with furrowed brows. "We usually always like the same kind of girls."

"We do?" Eric straightened and turned around to look at Ryan. Sure they had had their respective crush on Natalia but she had seemed to be the only woman they had both fancied at one point. But maybe he was wrong. Did he also have a thing for Calleigh?

"Yeah, except maybe Calleigh." The younger man chuckled.

"Calleigh?" That Ryan had said her name at the exact moment he was thinking of her felt a little eerie.

"Don't tell me you never noticed I had the crush on her?" Ryan laughed in good humor. "Damn at the beginning I was constantly blushing. She just had to smile my way and my brain wasn't functioning anymore. I sure had fantasies."

"I had no idea." Eric managed to say as his eyes bore into his friend.

"Yeah well I grew out of it." Ryan said with a sad smile. "She is way out of our league. For some strange reason she seems to be only interested in big bad cops. Maybe if I had become a detective I would have had a chance. But now we have that fraternization rule, so it's a non-issue. That would put too much strain on any relationship. See what happened between her and Berkerley? But then I can only say good riddance, what an ass!"

Eric turned his attention back on the evidence in front of him. Ryan had a point. Not being able to clearly say that they were an item was not as easy as they had initially thought. They had only seen their side of the problem and how they needed to act as colleagues during the day whatever happened once they were home. But they had underestimated the interactions with their colleagues and the tension they could cause. Sam's constant flirting was one example, Natalia's inquisitive eye another. They might behave at work as they had always done, but they weren't the Calleigh and Eric they used to be. If things went on that way, they needed to discuss his switching to Nights once more.

"So do you think I have my chances with her?" Ryan wondered with a smile.

"With Calleigh?" Eric had been so deep in his own predicament that he had totally forgotten his friend.

"No, I'm speaking about Sam." Ryan laughed. "I heard rumors saying she was quite into you… So if you are interested I won't barge in."

"She is flirting a little, but nothing serious." Eric said not at all ashamed by his white lie. If he played this right, his main problem could disappear overnight. "I'm currently not looking for a girlfriend and even if I were I have decided to keep my hands off from colleagues. That only leads to stress."

"Yeah that's the down side of it." Ryan nodded. "They can check your schedule, know where you are… And if it ends badly you're screwed. Maybe I should reconsider."

"I didn't mean it that way." The half Cuban looked at his friend alarmed. "Look at Natalia, we're still good friends. Nothing bad happened. That's just me talking. The last years have been pretty hard so I just don't want any unnecessary complications. But then maybe if I really was into somebody from work, I would forget that resolve in a second."

"So you think I should ask her out?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Absolutely."

"Good I will. Thanks Eric."

Ryan started whistling as they went on working. Eric couldn't help a grin at his friend's sudden high spirits. Now for his own sake he hoped that Ryan would win the lady.


	5. Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Again thanks to all the people who left a review. It's always nice to know what you think.

This is the actual chapter 5. I have no clue how I could post chapter 6 instead of 5. I guess it's bad when you're too much ahead of your readers. And well that's just me...

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Calleigh was trying to read the Thomson report in front of her while Natalia was carefully ordering the evidence bags sealed by the Night shift. They had moved from her office to a nearby lab as there was simply too much data to handle for her already crammed place. How Horatio could think for only a second that they would finish reviewing all the evidence quickly was beyond her. Even if they weren't called to a new scene, which was highly unlikely, it would at least take them two days to get to the point of the case.

When she read the same sentence for fourth time in a row and still wasn't any wiser, she sighed and tiredly massaged her painful temples. The whole situation was driving her crazy and now it was preventing her from carrying out her job. She needed to talk to someone or she was going to burst. She gave her colleague a quick appraisal and wondered if she could confide in her. She shook her head in derision. Not only was Natalia the gossip queen at the lab but she also had been Eric's former… Her brows pleated as she tried to find a word to describe their relationship. Yeah well whatever they had been, there was no way she could talk to the redhead. She quickly went over her options and came to the conclusion that only Alexx could be trusted. She was usually of good advice and would help her assess the situation calmly.

"Natalia, I need to see Alexx about another case I have been working on." Calleigh noted as she stood up. "Why don't you take a break? Your eyes must be sore after reading all those tiny labeled bags. Who the hell writes that way?"

"Yeah I could definitely do with a break. This is going to take us forever." Natalia sighed as she looked at the bags piled on the table. "I'm gonna grab a coffee. Why don't we meet back in fifteen minutes?"

"That sounds perfect." The blond CSI smiled at her colleague and made her way to the morgue.

One thing that was good about going to the morgue is that it was the opposite way from the Prints and AV lab. At least Natalia wouldn't think she was about to vent her frustration with any of them Calleigh pondered. When she entered the room she saw her friend carefully suturing the Y cut of a victim. She moved closer and was faced with a thirty something redhead with freckles. Even dead she looked stunning and way too young to be lying on a table in the morgue.

"Someone stabbed her eighteen times. That demanded a lot of rage." Alexx calmly stated as she was finishing her task. "Several bones have indentations that show how damning the attack was. She didn't stand a chance. I heard the stepson is on the list of the suspects. He is barely eighteen."

As soon as she had said that, a sense of horror overwhelmed her.

"Do you think he stabbed her eighteen times for each of his birthdays?" Alexx wondered.

"Maybe. I have seen crazier things happening." Calleigh answered unsure how she should breach the subject that had brought her to the morgue.

"I don't have anyone here from a case you work on. So to what do I owe the pleasure to have down here? Not that I complain, you know how much I enjoy our little talks." Alexx smiled at her as she spoke.

"I need to talk to someone or I'm going to burst." The blonde stated her tension showing in her face.

"Oh that sounds bad." Her friend noted as she watched her intently. "Is Stetler giving you headaches? I heard from my colleague working Nights that the Thomson case has been reopened. Apparently some people are not happy with the results of the investigation."

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here." She sighed. "I'm having personal issues."

"Ah those… Let's move from the gory view." Alexx offered as she discarded her gloves. "Do you want some coffee? I made fresh one not long ago."

"No thank you, Alexx. But I'm edgy enough as it is. If my system gets any more caffeine all the people working with me today are doomed."

Alexx sat on an empty examination table and patted the spot next to her for Calleigh to sit on. The blonde smiled and hopped on the table.

"Tell everything to Mama Woods. Yesterday I had to comfort my daughter who was crying her eyes out because the guy she fancies is dating another girl."

"Yeah well the guy I fancy is being brazenly courted by some AV tech. I feel like slapping her stupid face and I sure can't do that."

"No you can't do that." Alexx said in a chuckle. "You know she won't get what she wants so why are you taking that so at heart?"

"Yes I know, but I can't help being jealous." She retorted excitedly. "And it drives me crazy to feel that way. I'm probably angrier at myself than I am at her. Well almost…"

"What does Eric say?"

"He gets that smug smile every time we talk about the drooling masses around him. I think he actually loves the fact that I'm jealous." Calleigh said shaking her head in disapproval. She glanced down at her hands and continued a little ashamed. "You know last time I was called on a crime scene where the wife had killed her husband in anger, I looked at the woman and I wondered how the hell a sane person could take a baseball bat and smash a head to a pulp. And now I start to get what went through her mind."

"Oh Calleigh you can't be serious." Alexx shook her head disbelievingly, certain her friend was painting the situation darker than it was.

"I am and that's what is scaring me. I feel out of control and that is not a good feeling." She concluded stiffly. "I shouldn't care if a woman is making doe eyes at Eric, but I do. I know he isn't even paying attention to their efforts and he is not at the least tempted, but I can't help feeling that way. There is nothing I can do, there is nothing I can say and it drives me crazy. I am not by nature an irrational being and look at me."

Calleigh turned to face her friend and dramatically pointed her finger towards herself. It felt strangely liberating to be finally able to say out loud what was weighing her down. With a pleased sigh she smiled at Alexx.

"Maybe you should simply go public if this is the heart of the problem." The ME offered.

"But if we do one of us will have to transfer to Nights and I don't want that. It would even be worse. I don't want of a relationship in which one goes to work when the other comes home. I don't want to lose anything we have. I love every tiny little aspect, except those crazy gals who throw themselves at him. This is driving me nuts." She sighed. "Maybe I should take one of those anger management courses. Or I could use her picture for target practice. That would definitely make me feel better."

"Yeah maybe that could do the trick. But wouldn't it be a little hard to explain?" Alexx wondered with one eyebrow raised.

"Probably." She conceded with a little smile. "This is so unlike me. I was never like that with any of my previous boyfriends. It's like I mutated in this ugly and jealous person overnight. I should laugh it off and I can't."

"But at least you realize you are unreasonable. That's already a step in the right direction." Alexx gave Calleigh's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "And once those girls get that Eric is not interested they will stop by themselves. No one likes to pursue someone who is so clearly not into them."

"Maybe…" Calleigh whispered. She looked down at her watch and gasped. "Damn I'm late. I was supposed to take only a fifteen minute break and I have been here over twenty minutes."

She jumped from the table and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks for listening to my stupid ranting. I feel already better."

"You're welcome. What are friends for?" Alexx said in a laugh as she watched her friend rush out of the morgue.

* * *

A little earlier Natalia tiredly made her way to the closest break room. With a happy sigh she poured the odorant coffee in a mug and sat down grabbing a magazine someone had left there. She was leafing through the gossip pages when an excited Sam entered the room.

"He asked me out."

"Eric?" Natalia wondered puzzled at that astonishing development.

That had to be the last thing in the world she had expected. He had looked so ready to run out of the AV lab the last time she had seen them together she definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Maybe Valera was right and she was interpreting things the way she saw fit.

"Not Eric, Ryan." Sam rectified with a quick shake of her head. She sat down in front of Natalia and looked at her with the biggest grin. "What should I do? How are the chances for Eric to ever ask me out?"

"Eric? Close to nil. From what I saw earlier he was closer to run from you than to you." Natalia joked with a snort.

At least the world was still in order she thought with humor. If Eric had asked Sam out, she would have started to doubt her usually accurate insight.

"The question is are you interested in Ryan Wolfe or is he only a way to soothe your ego?" She wondered.

"He is cute. He is not really my style but I could make an exception for him." The brunette admitted. "Of course if Eric asked me out, I'd ditch him in a second."

"Honey, let's be honest. Eric is not interested. I know him pretty well and if he had wanted to make a pass at you, he already would have." The redhead said patting her friend's hand. "So let's forget about him and concentrate on the other contestant. What did you tell him when he asked?"

"I said that I was going to think about it." Sam grinned as she remembered Ryan's easy smile and acceptance of her answer.

He had looked so sweet, almost shy when he had come to her a little earlier. From the day they had met, he had always flirted with her but so far nothing had ever gone beyond that point. Maybe her blatant flirting with Delko had moved him to finally act before it was too late. To know that he had made the first move soothed her battered ego. At least one hot guy was not indifferent to her efforts.

"Oh bad answer." Natalia shook her head in disapproval. "That must have hurt his fragile ego."

"I didn't say it that bluntly." Sam rolled her eyes. "I just hinted that I was very busy this week and that I needed to check my schedule. A girl should never sound too eager."

"I doubt you would have given Delko that kind of answer." The redhead giggled.

"Yeah well as you seem to think it will never happen I have taken the hint." She admitted. "But who knows, guys are competitive maybe going out with Wolfe will do the trick."

"You don't honestly believe that?" Natalia watched as the young tech simply shrugged. "Well I think that using Ryan is plain mean. Sure he can be an ass at times but he certainly doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"I swear I'm not doing that." Sam argued. "I just don't know where this is leading. I don't feel a deep attraction but he is cute enough. And I am sick of being single. So why shouldn't I take Wolfe's invitation into account? He is a good catch."

"Well just remember you will have to work with him every day. Techs have a higher turnover than CSI here."

"So you are warning me against dating him?" Sam wondered a little surprised by her friend's sudden warning.

"I'm just saying that…" Natalia shook her head as she tried to find the right words. "Take this seriously. I like you both and I don't want either of you getting hurt. Things can become ugly when a relationship doesn't work out and more so if one person has higher hopes than the other. Don't go where you can't get out…"

Sam looked at her friend and nodded with a faint smile appreciating her concern.

"And now I need to go back to work if I don't want Calleigh to get into an even worse mood." Natalia said as she stood up. "I'm glad you're going to stop flirting with Delko. I'm sure her mood will improve drastically in the coming days."

"They are not dating." The young tech said with assurance. "She just doesn't like me."

"Yeah well we'll discuss that another time." She warned her friend in good humor. "Let me gather the evidence and then I'll rest my case."

* * *

"Hey, wait up." Calleigh turned around and saw a rather cheerful looking Eric quickly walking towards her. "I was looking for you."

"Not a very good idea." She giggled.

"But it's worth it. Guess what?" He asked her excitedly.

"You told Sam Barrish to get lost?" She answered only half-joking.

She knew he didn't have it in him to be really blunt with anyone unless really enraged. The young AV tech just didn't strike her as likely to push him that far. And that was really a shame she pondered. She sure would feel a lot better.

"No." He protested a little shocked. He looked at her unsure if she was serious. "But Ryan is going to ask her out. He actually asked me if I was okay with that."

"Well knowing the interest she shows in you, I'm surprised he is ready for a Natalia-repeat plan." Calleigh noted her eyes staring right in front of her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He stopped dead in his tracks surprised by her remark. He had been so convinced that she would be as glad as he was. He looked at Calleigh as she went on walking completely ignoring the fact that he was left behind. With rapid steps he caught up with the blonde.

"That our DNA specialist only dated him to make you jealous." She continued as soon as he was next to her. "Not that it worked any way. But I honestly thought he wouldn't walk down that road again."

"The situation is completely different I never dated Sam." He countered a little lost by her logic.

"Men are so blind." She sighed as she looked up at him.

"So you think she will say no." He wondered his good mood suddenly abated. He came to another halt and this time Calleigh stopped too.

"I don't know. I'm not her. Maybe we'll get lucky." She shrugged. "Now go back to work before anyone wonders why you're chasing me down the corridor."

"Well I like chasing you…" He grinned as he watched her leave.

She turned around in a stride and gave him a bright smile before resuming the walk to her office.


	6. Strike Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Again thanks to all the people who left a review. It's always nice to know what you think.

To answer one question, no Speed never walked around with his boots and briefs. But I always thought that this character and potentially Danny in NY were the most likely to do that with style LOL

Okay this is chapter 6 and not 5... So if you want to read the real chapter 5, it's one ahead ;o)

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

"We're still making no progress on the 'getting-Ryan-to-strip' front." Valera groaned as she looked at her friends. "Now that you're about to date him, maybe you could lend Natalia a hand." 

"So far we only had a drink. I can barely ask him to get rid of his top." Sam shook her head vehemently. "I'm currently under close scrutiny. Yesterday that guy from Internal Affairs spent a whole fifteen minute staring at me. That was not a nice feeling."

"Oh don't worry. Stetler does that with everyone." Maxine reassured her. "You were just lucky he hadn't bothered you before. You should see the attention I get. So Natalia, when are we going to get some action?"

"It's not my fault if I haven't worked with him in ages." The redhead complained. "First he was on a case with Calleigh, then Eric. I swear those two avoid working together and that's why I never pair up with Ryan anymore."

As both her friends rolled their eyes at her, she chuckled.

"You can believe what you want. I know what I saw. I'm just lacking evidence. And if you guys weren't that self-absorbed you would have noticed their little game. It's so frigging obvious you have to be delusional or daft not to see it."

"Thanks for the compliment." Maxine made a face at her and they all burst out laughing. "Okay so let's be practical. Do you really have to be on case with him to do it? I mean you're both here today, why not strike now?"

Natalia stared at her friend. A frown marred her brow as she was pondering the suggestion. So far the day had been quiet. She knew Ryan was working alone finishing the paperwork on a previous case. She could definitely lure him in their favorite lab, the one across the break room they usually used for coffee breaks. That should be easy enough she decided with a grin. She checked her watch and turned towards the two girls next to her.

"You know you're right. How quickly can you ask the girls to go to the break room?" Natalia wondered.

"If we do it together I'd say five minutes tops." Maxine answered looking at Sam. The AV tech nodded in agreement.

"Well let's say we meet there in fifteen minutes. That should be enough to have everything set." The redhead stood up and was ready to leave when she stopped dead in her tracks. "What about Calleigh? Do we want to do it with her present or not?"

"I certainly won't call her." Sam noted crossing her arms in front of her. "She hates me. I doubt she would come."

"Wasn't the whole point of getting him to strip to see Calleigh's reaction?" Max pointed out. "If she is not there, it kind of defeats the whole purpose."

"Well there is still the pleasure of seeing a good looking guy bare-chested." Natalia pointed out.

"True." Maxine admitted. "So I don't call Calleigh?"

"I don't know. You decide. In fifteen minutes girls, be there." Natalia warned them with a grin as she left the room.

"You are going to call her." Sam noted as she looked at her friend who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Natalia is so convinced that Calleigh and Eric are dating and I just don't see them doing it." She answered after a short silence. "But then she is right about something being different. Maybe that little stunt will shed some light over the whole thing."

"But you call her…"

"Yeah she hates you. I got that one." Maxine cut her with a chuckle.

* * *

"Ryan can you help me?" 

The young CSI lifted his head from his file and looked at the redhead standing at the entrance of the room. She looked anxious and he immediately stood up.

"Of course." His answer had come without much thought. When he saw a smile grace her face, he stood up and walked towards her.

"I need you to help me with some evidence. I put everything in a lab nearby."

She walked out and made the way towards the little trap she had set, Ryan close on her heels. It was perfect she pondered. He was wearing one of his new favorite shirts. When he had told her the price of one piece her eyes had opened in horror. She sure felt a little guilty at potentially ruining such a nice piece of clothing, but there was no other way. If it was needed she would offer to replace it and the girls would help her pay. After all they were all very eager to see him disrobe, so it was only normal they should participate. She was the one on the front line and the one who would face his wrath if the garment was effectively tarnished. They needed to make mends too.

She gave the break room at her right a quick look and saw Lisa and Sam already in position. Soon the other girls would follow. She entered the small lab and walked resolutely towards the central table. She had carefully placed several evidence bags in order to make the pretense believable.

"What case is that?" He frowned as he looked at the documents and bags in front of him. The name didn't ring a bell but with Stetler's new habit to have them review files from the Night shift it wasn't really a surprise. The new joy of having someone review your reports and breathing down your neck was never ending. A new sense of competition was increasing between both shifts and it was likely to start a fire that would be hard to put out.

"It's an old one." She quickly answered when she saw his bewildered gaze. "The boxes the evidence had been in have been compromised and I need to file everything anew. I have never done that, so your help is welcome."

Ryan looked at Natalia and frowned wondering why she would need him for such a basic task. He simply nodded and decided not to say anything about her needing his assistance. He looked around to see if new storage boxes had already been brought to the lab. To his satisfaction he spotted some on the floor behind them and kneeled down to grab one.

Natalia quickly checked the break room to see if all the girls were now present and saw Maxine's OK sign. With a grin she grabbed the black print powder and walked close to Ryan. When he abruptly straightened, his shoulder hit the small container and the fine particles quickly marred the sleeve of his beautiful shirt.

With a gasp of horror Ryan jumped back, the box he had just lifted hitting the floor. Natalia carefully placed the retainer back on the table before taking a step toward him.

"Oh my God Ryan I am so sorry." Natalia offered in apology. "I hadn't seen you. I was just about to get that out of the way so that we could start. Is there something I can do?"

"I have no idea." The young man looked at the stain with horror filling his eyes.

"Okay, don't rub at it. That could prove lethal for your nice shirt." She said and he nodded in agreement. "Maybe I can shake it off. It doesn't look as though the particles have entered the fibers yet. Get rid of it and give it to me."

She bossily extended her hand and waved at him to give her the garment. Still in shock over what had happened Ryan obediently followed her instructions. He carefully removed his shirt and handed it over to a waiting Natalia.

"I promise I'll do my best." The young woman said with an apologetic smile.

He worriedly stared at her as she was doing her best to repair the damage she had caused. Not for one second did he feel the close scrutiny he was under.

In the break room nearby, five women weren't missing a beat from the performance that was taking place in the lab. When the shirt was finally removed appreciative groans were heard in the small room.

"Damn she is good." Lisa murmured in awe at the redhead's quick success.

"He doesn't look bad." Valera noted. "But I guess it's too much to hope that he'll lose the wife beater. The guys around here should to be told that wearing T-shirts below shirts is so 'passé'."

"Yeah Natalia should have gone with coffee or something that would have stained the layer below." Emma pouted. "You must admit that nothing beats a motor oil stain."

"Coffee? You want to scald him or what?" Sam wondered. "We're supposed to go out tonight. I don't want damaged goods."

"I think the shirt is ruined." Cynthia noted shaking her head. "But the view is really worth it. If he insists, I'm ready to pay my share to have it replaced."

"Well personally I liked Delko better. I prefer leaner bodies." Valera said lost in her thoughts while sipping her coffee. "I think it's the neck I don't like as much…"

"I still can't believe I missed Eric's performance." Lisa sighed her eyes fixed on the anxious CSI. "Ryan will have to do I guess."

"Soon our dear friend Sam will be able to give us details about what is below that T-shirt." Emma winked at her friend and all women giggled.

An annoyed Calleigh walked down the corridor in search for Ryan. He had deserted the lab she had seen him in a little earlier and no one seemed to know where he had gone. With an exasperated sigh she was about to turn on her heels when the little gathering in the break room caught her attention. She froze an instant wondering what new exhibition had the women giggling like teenagers.

She resolutely walked into the room and looked straight up at the very amusing performance. A wide smile spread on her face when she studied the scene. Ryan was like a little boy lost sending Natalia and the shirt she was frantically shaking anxious looks. Her eyes roamed over his chest in appreciation. He wasn't looking too bad she decided with a grin. Of course he couldn't compare with Eric but still the view was definitely worthy of any woman's attention.

Remembering her reaction to Eric's little peep-show Calleigh immediately tutored her features and plastered a somewhat angry frown on her pretty face.

"What the hell is that?" She growled making the women next to her start. "Are you playing at 'Get the male CSI naked' game? Should I warn Horatio that he is next?"

"Oh God no!" Valera exclaimed as the picture of a bare-chested H came to her mind.

"What has gotten into you?" She gazed down at the friends faking a wrath she certainly didn't feel. With her hands on her hips she fitted the part of the scolding supervisor perfectly and her colleagues bent their heads in embarrassment. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. And please don't tell me this…" She pointed accusingly at the lab. "…wasn't staged with the help of Natalia. I'm really disappointed in you."

She looked up at the precise moment Ryan's head turned their way. As he discovered the sight in front of him he immediately froze. His eyes grew like saucers and he frantically searched the room for something to cover himself up. Grabbing an oversized evidence bag close by, he held it up in front of him as he would with a shield. A little uncertain about how to react he sheepishly smiled at the masses gathered in the break room.

Seeing Ryan's sudden agitation and his comical use of an evidence bag Natalia turned toward the room and her eyes met with Calleigh's. At first glance she looked furious at them. If the bent heads of her friends were any indication, the blonde CSI had told them in rather blunt words what she thought about their little stunt.

But at studying her more carefully the redhead also saw amusement in her colleague's eyes. She was faking it Natalia suddenly realized. She was just plainly pretending to be offended when in fact she was enjoying the whole thing as much as anyone else. Well at least as much as the others had before she had showed up. She looked at her colleagues to check if anyone else had caught that up. But the girls as well as Ryan were staring at anything but at Calleigh.

Damn she was once going to get away with it. Natalia almost stomped her foot when she appreciated that fact. Once more she was going to be the only one seeing through the pretense. This was becoming really annoying she decided. She definitely needed to do something and quick.


	7. I Know

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Again thanks to all the people who left a review. It's always nice to know what you think.

Well I have a little of writer's block lately. Real life is messing up with my writing. I still have some chapters piled up for you to read, but without new ones I'm a little reluctant to post them as quickly... So you might have to be patient... Sorry :o( This one is a little longer so I hope it'll make up for the coming waiting.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Lunch hadn't come quick enough Maxine pondered as she gloomingly munched at her salad. She looked at her friends and realized their spirits weren't much higher than hers. Cynthia was silently eating her sandwich, while Sam had still to unwrap hers. Alone Natalia seemed to be untouched by the latest events. But then Max brooded she hadn't had to experience the joy of a Duquesne reprimand.

"Well that went bad…" She sighed. "I never thought Calleigh could be such a spoilsport."

"I for one won't be cracking any jokes with her in the coming days." Cynthia shook her head looking quite uneasy. "I'm still trembling."

"Argh I can't believe you're buying her crap…" Natalia exclaimed frustrated.

"Buying her crap?" Sam wondered. "Yeah well that's easy for you to say. You weren't among the ones scolded like three-year olds."

"Well I saw her face while she pretended to be going for your throats and believe me she wasn't that angry." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Well Ryan saw her too and he was very convinced she was ready to tear him in pieces." The AV tech told her. "I just met him and he was summoned to her office. I think he is up for a very formal lecture and believe me he wasn't pleased."

"Poor Ryan. Not only was his shirt ruined but now he has to put up with an angry Calleigh." Cynthia sighed. "I must say that I feel a little guilty."

"Oh that stupid stain will wash out." Natalia noted exasperated by the tone of the conversation. "And Calleigh's little outburst was only for show."

"Well earlier you said we were either daft or delusional now let me return that compliment." Maxine said excitedly. "You are so convinced that Calleigh and Eric are dating that you interpret every little thing that way. Just look at facts. She was actually angrier at this morning's stunt than she was last week for Eric's."

"And with reason, she understood immediately that the whole thing had been premeditated." Sam added.

"Yeah and now I am the one everyone blames. Weren't you eager to see Ryan shirtless this morning?" The redhead reminded the DNA tech. "And correct me if I am wrong but you wanted Calleigh present. You sure got your wish."

"We wanted to see how she was going to react to Ryan undressing. You seemed so sure she wouldn't make a big deal of it." Maxine countered energetically. "I just wanted to prove you wrong."

"Oh crap she didn't make a big deal of it. This was all a pretense." Natalia insisted wanting to get her point through. "Last week we got her real reaction. She was lost for words and edgy. And at the first occasion she ran away to avoid further questions. But today she gets angry and lashes out at everyone. That's not the Calleigh we know. She usually laughs at stuff like that."

"I personally think it has to do with the fact we conned Ryan to strip." Cynthia insisted. "Last week we were just the lucky witnesses, today we provoked the whole mess."

"That's bull." Natalia crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the ledge of the chair. "If that was the reason I should be the one summoned in her office and not Ryan. He was just too gullible and as far as I know that still isn't a crime."

"She is probably going to berate him for having fallen into our trap." Sam rationalized. "I mean it's not like you put a gun to his head. He very willingly got rid of his shirt."

"She is just playing with us." The redhead maintained exasperated. "When our eyes met this morning, I just saw it. And she knows I know."

"There is no reasoning with you." Maxine returned her attention to her salad and decided to ignore her colleague.

"I know that I am right." Natalia stubbornly answered. "And I will prove it to you."

"Good luck."

With those sarcastic words to Natalia Sam bit in her sandwich and the women finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

Ryan took a deep breath as he neared Calleigh's office. He had changed into another shirt and was ready for the confrontation. Or at least he thought he was. The blonde had looked majorly pissed earlier and he wasn't really eager to face her now. Maybe for the first time since he had started at the lab he regretted not having been called on a murder scene. With evidence to process she might have forgotten about the whole mess or at least she would have had time to calm down.

He looked at her door and it seemed that with each step he was nearing the unavoidable. His heart began to race and color flushed his cheeks. At a short distance from her office Ryan suddenly stopped more anxious than ever. He looked down at his trembling hands. He balled his fists and gulped nervously as he gathered his courage to knock at the door. He could see Calleigh seated at her desk apparently lost in the analysis of the heavy file opened before her.

"She asked you to see her too?"

Ryan turned his head and saw a surprised Eric standing next to him. Suddenly his mood rose. If the other CSI was there too it could only mean that he wouldn't be the only one facing Calleigh's wrath. A faint smile appeared on his face as he realized how true the old saying was, misery definitely liked company.

"How long are you planning to stand outside my office? Come in."

Both men stared down at the petite blonde as she resolutely walked back into her office and motioned them to follow her inside.

"Close the door." She commanded as she skirted around her desk and sat down.

She was rather satisfied by their uneasy stance. Both men were exchanging quick glances apparently unsure whether they should sit down or not. A grin appeared on her face. While Ryan gulped nervously when he saw her Cheshire cat smile, Eric simply gazed back his right eyebrow questioningly raised.

"I guess it's pretty obvious why I asked you both here." She said after a short pause.

Ryan's gaze fell on the floor and he anxiously nodded. Eric on the other hand simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. It had been bad enough last week and now with Ryan's mishap he was back at square one.

"Due to recent incidents I have to remind you that disrobing should only occur in the locker room." She coldly informed them. "The only exception is of course if your clothing has been compromised on a crime scene and its prompt and adequate removal is necessary to the good end of our investigation. I hope I have made myself clear because I won't tolerate a repeat performance from any of you."

Both men nodded and Calleigh stood up satisfied with her little speech and its effect.

"Calleigh, I have no excuses for what happened this morning." Ryan awkwardly started. "I have been incredibly stupid and you can be assured that I learned my lesson well."

Eric glared at the other man and shook his head in disbelief. The one thing he had always hated about Ryan was his propensity to grovel every time he had been caught doing something wrong. Not only did it make the others look bad but this kiss-ass behavior made his fists tingle.

"Well I'm glad this unfortunate experience has taught you something."

Ryan nodded and turned to look at Eric with a somewhat smug grin. The half Cuban stared back feeling his resentment build. He had thought the old competition between them was long dead. Apparently not he realized. Ryan still wanted to look better than him in front of Calleigh and that just made his blood boil.

"Eric?" Calleigh smiled at him, not resisting the urge to taunt him.

"What?" He asked rather curtly.

"Do you have anything to add?" She pushed.

"No Calleigh. The message did get through the first time around." He answered very slowly insisting on every word.

"I'm glad to hear it." She kept her face straight despite her sudden urge to laugh. "Well as far as I am concerned the matter is settled. You can go back to your work."

She focused her attention back on her report as both men left her office.

"Well that didn't go too bad." Ryan said his relief palpable as they walked down the corridor.

Eric just shook his head and ignored his friend's comment.

"So that was… your second scolding." The other CSI asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yeah it was." Eric answered still a little annoyed by Calleigh's little stunt. He looked at Ryan and with a grin decided that there was no reason why she was the only one to make fun of the situation. After all his friend deserved it. "I really thought that my little mishap would have been warning enough for any guy at the lab. But apparently not for you..."

"What does that mean?" Ryan stopped walking and stared at his friend.

"That this will change the way we interact." The half Cuban added looking dead serious. "I'm not sure I will go on accepting crap from a guy who has been conned by his female colleagues to lose his shirt."

At Ryan's shocked and embarrassed expression Eric burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah make fun." The younger CSI just shook his head and resumed his walk.

"You can so count on me." Eric sneered pleased with his barb.

"I can't believe I have been that stupid." Ryan admitted. "I should have guessed that Natalia was playing me. Help her to put evidence in new boxes… I mean how believable was that excuse?"

"I must admit that even for you it was a little lame…" Eric joked.

"Well at least I kept my T-shirt on." He answered insisting on the 'I'.

"Do I have to remind you that the whole mess occurred after I was nice enough to help you with a tricky print? Next time I'll just ignore your desperate plea for help." He warned him. "And by the way you owe me a new shirt."

"Hey I lost a shirt too…" Ryan countered. "Unless of course you know how get rid of black print powder."

"Have you tried washing it? It always works with mine." Eric mocked him.

"Oh but you're funny today. You're really lost in a lab, you should be on stage." He snickered. "But I know where this comes from. You're just jealous because they wanted to see me topless."

"Yeah but only after seeing me." He reminded him. "And I'm afraid you didn't stand the comparison."

"You're so vain, Delko."

"You brought it up."

"Just forget it."

* * *

Natalia had been observing Ryan work in the Trace lab from a careful distance for a little while now. He didn't look too upset so maybe things went well with Calleigh she decided. Since her little stunt in the morning she wasn't sure how her colleague would welcome her. She took a deep breath and resolutely made her way to the lab. Curiosity was literally killing her. She just needed to know what Calleigh had told both men. After her discussion with the girls at lunch she was more than ever determined to prove that the blonde's relationship with Eric was going beyond work. Maybe Ryan would be a good ally for that task. But first she needed to make sure he wasn't holding a grudge.

"Hey…" She said with a hesitant smile.

"But if this isn't the Queen of deception herself…" Ryan mocked with a grin. "I was wondering when you would show up to tell me how sorry you were."

"This must be about now I guess." Her grin widened when she heard his teasing tone. He wasn't angry and she felt relieved.

"You know you could have simply asked. It's not like I never stripped for you." He reminded her with a wink. "And that way I wouldn't have lost one of my favorite shirts."

"But I wasn't the only one interested. If you had seen the girls, I doubt you would have gone through with your stripping off."

"Who knows?" He quizzically answered. "So can I ask why I needed to lose my top?"

When Natalia remained silent her face red with embarrassment Ryan laughed.

"So it had to do with Eric taking off his shirt last week." He noted amused. "I won't ask who won I'm not sure I'd like the answer."

"It was definitely a tie." She assured him with a smile. "So what did Calleigh want?"

"She wanted to make sure the guys working with her would think twice before undressing at work. So I hope everyone got a good look because that will have to stay an once-in-a-lifetime incident."

"That's it?"

"That was more than enough for me." He chuckled. "I'm not really a poster boy for punishment. You should have seen the looks she sent my way this morning."

"I saw them I was there." She reminded him. "I didn't think she looked that angry. And so far she hasn't said anything to me. I mean wouldn't it be logical for her to reprimand me too?"

"What? You're jealous because you didn't get an earful?" He wondered. "You know where her office is, be my guest. I'll be glad to accompany you for moral support."

"I just think she put up a show." She explained hoping that Ryan would be more open to her theory than the girls had been. "She enjoyed my little trap but she didn't want to show it."

"And why didn't she?" He questioned uncertain what the redhead meant. "She usually isn't bothered making fun of me."

"That's because last week she was very obviously annoyed at Eric. So she had to pretend your little stunt had the same effect on her."

"Well he showed way more skin than I did. And you ambushed me with your print powder." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "When you think about it he is guiltier than I am. That's probably why she reprimanded him twice."

"She did? Who told you that?"

"Eric."

"Well that's interesting." Natalia smiled at that piece of information. No one had witnessed a confrontation between the two. So maybe her lecture took place in a more private setting.

"It is?" Ryan frowned puzzled by her strange behavior. "Whatever…"

"You don't get my point." She said with a smile.

"Because there is one?" He joked.

"I think Eric and Calleigh are dating."

"What?" Ryan burst out laughing much to Natalia's displeasure. "That's a good one. No they are definitely not."

"What makes you so sure of that?" She asked wondering if he was privy of information she hadn't.

"Eric isn't seeing anyone and even if he were, he wouldn't date someone from work." He explained as he recalled his recent discussion with him about Sam.

"Who told you that?"

"Eric of course. We happen to discuss that kind of things."

"And you really think that if he was seeing Calleigh he would tell you?" She asked sarcasm evident in her voice.

Natalia elevated a questioning eyebrow and crossed her arms to emphasize her point. The young man looked at her suddenly lost for words. There was no way he could answer that question by the affirmative. If he were in his friend's shoes he certainly would keep quiet about dating another CSI, especially if it was Calleigh.

"Ryan he gave you the perfect cover-up story. If he tells you he doesn't date colleagues you don't even think about looking at him and Calleigh. It's like when she told us she had a one-night stand after she blushed at the question if any of us was getting laid."

"You talk about things like that when you go out?" He wondered suddenly interested by the girls' night out.

"Stay focused." She chided him. "We were discussing Eric and Calleigh."

"Of course." He nodded. "I'm probably going to say something really shocking, but what if they weren't lying when they told us those stories?"

"So you don't believe me either." She asked frustrated to see her theory once more dismissed.

"Natalia I don't see anything that supports your story." He shook his head a little sorry to burst her bubble.

Nothing had struck him as different between his colleagues. They were behaving as they always had, they were close but not too close. He was certain that if they had become intimate he would have caught it. It was probably only Natalia's overactive imagination at work. But somehow the seed of doubt was taking root in his head. What if she was actually right?

"Let's say we study the situation like we would with a crime." The young woman proposed. "We gather the evidence and try to find out the truth."

"Okay I'm game." After a short hesitation he finally agreed.

"Perfect…"

She flashed him a brilliant smile and they shook hands to seal the deal.

* * *

Calleigh spotted Eric in a small lab. Since Ryan and he had left her office her thoughts had constantly gone back to him and his obvious displeasure over her reprimand. She had resisted the temptation to go to him right away for a whole hour, but as her disquiet increased she had decided to seek him out and discuss the matter without delay.

"Are you still angry with me?" Calleigh wondered as she entered the lab.

"I wonder why I should be." He answered with a raised eyebrow. "I love being lectured in front of colleagues."

He kept his eyes riveted on the piece of evidence knowing that she would hate not to have his undivided attention. When she hopped on the examination table next to him with a frustrated sigh, he couldn't hide his grin.

"Oh come on, you both lacked basic common sense in that story." She rationalized. "It was only logical that you got the same reprimand."

"But I already got an earful." He reminded her finally looking at her. "Oh no wait that came from my girlfriend. So today I supposed I got the official version. When I think of it that's probably why I didn't end up losing my clothes in the matter of seconds."

"Ha-ha very funny. I don't recall hearing you complain" She commented shaking her head at his joke. "And you have to admit that Ryan deserved it. I still can't believe he fell in that trap. His expression this morning was priceless. He had this deer-caught-in-the-headlights look when he saw me. And this afternoon, he was so relieved that you were getting reprimanded too."

"Yeah he sure was." He snickered. "I'm so glad I was able to be of any support to him."

"I can't treat you differently at the lab." She told him. "But maybe I can make it up to you tonight…"

"I'm not sure I'll be in the right mood." He said as he pretended not to be interested.

"And if I mention my black leather teddy…" Calleigh offered, her voice a notch sultrier.

"That might help, but I can't promise anything." He gave her a quick appraisal as he pictured her wearing the very sexy lingerie.

She jumped from the table with a giggle. As she walked towards the door she felt his eyes on her and she purposefully swayed her hips. When she reached the door she turned around and smiled brazenly at him.

"My place… Don't be late…"

He watched her leave with a big grin. At least the end of the day promised to be very rewarding. Maybe getting scolded from time to time had its good sides.


	8. Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Again thanks to all the people who left a review. It's always nice to know what you think.

Well writer's block is not doing much better and I won't have time at all this week to write... But don't be afraid I still have 2 more chapters for you. Thankfully I will have more by the time I have posted those :o)

And no there won't be any details about what happens at night ;o) Heheeh I want this fic to stay strictly K rated. But I'm about to finally post chapter 6 of 'Why didn't we do that before?'. It's been like ages since I have updated that one. And Stetler might pay a visit but not right now, he is never far ;o)

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

"Earth to Ryan Wolfe."

When a nicely manicured hand waved in front of his face, Ryan blushed as he realized he had zoned out during his date with Samantha Barrish. Scolding himself for having been that stupid he smiled in apology at the pretty brunette.

"I'm so sorry. Sometimes I have the feeling my brain has a life of its own." He explained totally mortified by his lapse. "It's definitely not because what you were telling me wasn't interesting."

"Don't feel bad. I realize that my boring computer stuff can be a real turn off." She smiled at him. "You should have told me to shut up fifteen minutes ago. I can't believe I started talking about work. No wonder I'm still single. Most men must think I'm a total weirdo."

"They think that you are a beautiful young woman and that I'm a lucky bastard." He declared giving her hand a quick kiss.

"So care to tell me why your brain has decided to take a little vacation from my fascinating conversation?" She smiled at him brightly happy about the nice compliment he had just paid her.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about something Natalia said to me yesterday…" He waved it away not really wanting to go down that road.

"So you heard her theory about Eric and Calleigh dating." The young woman just shook her head when she thought about the redhead's apparent obsession with that idea.

"Yeah I am privy of that idea." He raised his eyebrows showing his doubts about the whole concept.

"What do you think about it?" She wondered suddenly eager to have another CSI's opinion. "I mean you know them longer than she does. Do you think it's a possibility?"

"Everything is possible." Ryan conceded. "One thing is sure, if someone can succeed in keeping an affair at the lab secret it's definitely those two."

"So you don't think it is complete crap?" She asked utterly astounded that he wasn't laughing off Natalia's theory.

"No, well yes…" He hesitated. When he caught Sam's mocking glance he laughed at his own indecision. "I have to admit than when she told me, I burst out laughing thinking she had lost it completely. But on second thought I must say it's not impossible."

"Care to elaborate?" She gracefully rested her chin on the heel of her hand and gazed at him.

"Well when I started working at the lab, at first I thought there was something between them. You know there was this very obvious closeness. They were always kind of flirting and I was jealous because she wasn't acting like that with me." He chuckled in derision as he recalled past events. "But mainly she just doesn't treat him the same way she does anyone else. And when he got shot some months ago, that was actually the first time she let her guard down and I saw a crack in her armor."

"This only proves they have a deep connection. It's not really surprising they have been working together for a long time." Sam rationalized. "I didn't join the lab long ago but I have been observing your team. You're all like a big family who sticks together whatever happens and covers for each other. I guess it's understandable as you have to trust them with your life. You have a dangerous job and it could be over in a matter of seconds. But I honestly don't see anything deeper than real friendship. Of course you care about each other. And maybe Calleigh is a tad more protective with Eric, but like you said he has been very badly injured and I think she just looks out for him. You know Lt. Caine does that too and I doubt he is in love with Eric."

"Yeah but H was married to his sister, so he sees Eric as family." He pointed out.

"Yeah but still…" Sam said teasingly as her answer mimicked his. "I don't see it. Eric doesn't give out the vibes that he is in a serious relationship. And neither does Calleigh."

"I'm not so sure about that one." He countered her. "One thing has changed, Eric doesn't flirt anymore. And that is a big change because for as long as I remember he always has. It was casual and rarely led to anything but now he doesn't do it at all. When I think about it he even lost his habit to give gals an once-over."

"Maybe the shooting changed him. Brain damage can do that."

"Yeah but right after it he was still flirtatious. The change is recent…" His thoughts wandered once more as he was looking for the moment Eric's behavior became different. He couldn't pinpoint the right moment but it had occurred over the last months.

"Okay now you sound like Natalia and it's creeping me out." Sam giggled as she studied the young man who again seemed very far away from her. "The only thing I can say about that is that he never flirted with me."

"Hmm."

He studied the young woman and thought about the implication of her words. When she joined the lab Jake was still around and that was interesting by itself. It also meant that it was likely it happened after he had gotten fired or right before. He didn't like to remember that dark period of his life. His life had been a mess, his problems growing day by day. No wonder he hadn't paid attention to Eric and his other colleagues.

"And when I arrived Calleigh was still seeing that detective. I doubt that she is the kind of person who double-crosses her boyfriend." Sam continued as she tried to recapture his straying interest. "So if a woman is really responsible for Eric's transformation, it's not her."

"You have a good case too." He admitted as he concentrated his attention back on the pretty woman in front of him.

"There is more evidence my way than Natalia's. She is on a wild goose chase. They are not dating. But he is seeing someone."

"He is? What makes you think that?" He wondered a little surprised. First Natalia now Sam seemed to know and read his friend better than he could.

"I saw scratch marks on his back when he stripped." She giggled as she recalled that day.

"Well he is a man we need to have action from time to time. A fling doesn't mean a thing." He said with a knowing look.

"They were at different stages of healing." She stressed with a wink, satisfied that her over-average observation skills had given her an advantage.

"You saw that during the short period of time he was topless?" He asked thunderstruck. Alarm bells were ringing in his head as he wondered if going out with a girl that had showed several times her interest in his colleague was such a good idea.

"What can I say? I'm an AV tech, details are everything to me. And I was… let's say… a little fixated on him for a while." As Ryan was doubtfully staring at her she blushed. "I'm over it. I wouldn't be here if I weren't."

"Relax, I believe you. I was just pulling your leg." He dismissed the incident with a nervous smile. Inwardly he couldn't help wondering if her uneasy denegation wasn't the sign that she wasn't over Eric. "I just wonder why he told he wasn't seeing anyone."

"Maybe he only has a sleeping buddy, you know a woman on the side just for sex with no strings attached… Men rarely call those 'girlfriend'. They are just an 'in-between snack'."

"In your mouth this just sounds so wrong." He drawled. "But I guess you could be right."

"Don't repeat Natalia's mistake. She goes from the conclusion she expects and interprets everything she sees that way. I for one study things and circumstances and then go for the most obvious conclusion. When you're in America and you are faced with something that sounds like a horse and feels like a horse, it maybe is a horse and not a zebra."

"What?" Ryan chuckled as he tried to understand what the brunette had just said.

"One of my teachers used to say that. He just wanted to point out that going for the most obvious instead of the infinitesimal was often the right decision. Sure sometimes you're faced with the unlikely but you should never think that those exceptions are more common than they are."

"Wow that's profound." He noted with a smile. He glanced at the young woman in front of him and suddenly wondered why they had started talking about their friends when there were more interesting things to discuss. "What if we were forgetting about Eric, Calleigh, Natalia and all the other people we love to work with and concentrated on us and our date?"

"I'd love that…" She answered as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

Calleigh was nervously tapping her fingers against the kitchen counter while she was trying to read the newspaper. Her eyes strayed to the clock on the wall and she sighed once more wondering where Eric could be. When she had left the lab, he had given her the usual nod meaning he would be over at her place shortly. But that had been over two hours ago. The fact he hadn't called meant he had probably been ambushed by a colleague and wasn't free to contact her.

She looked down at her cell phone and wondered if maybe she should text him to find out what was happening. Usually they always met at the place of the one who finished first, so there was no way he would have gone to his place. Unless of course he had needed something from there she pondered, but then he would have called. She looked at her cell once more when she heard the door finally open.

"You're home late." Calleigh noted as she walked into Eric's arm for their usual greeting kiss.

"Yeah just when I was about to leave Stetler fell on me with the conclusions of the Night shift on the Trapper case." He smiled down at her as his arms closed tightly around her much shorter frame.

"Ouch." She frowned at the news and caressed his cheek soothingly.

"Yeah, it was a very long report. I think Carter holds a grudge against us since your review of the Thomson case." He told her enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. "Sadly I was the one to pay. I guess he would have enjoyed it even more if he had known he was ruining our evening together."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Baby." She hugged him as tightly as she could, pushing her head against his chest to inhale his scent. "But he did a poor job. His conclusions were hasty and not always based on evidence. No wonder the DA wanted us to reopen it. So what did he have to say on Trapper?"

"Not much about the findings and conclusions. He wanted additional testing done on some fibers we didn't analyze as the rest of the evidence was damning enough." His hand played with her hair as he spoke. "And of course he hates my punctuation and style. Apparently and I quote 'my sentences lack the strength and distinction a proper report should display'."

"What a pompous ass!" She exclaimed shocked by such a self-righteous comment. She straightened and pushed a little away from him to look him in the eye. "Of course his prose is the most pretentious I have ever read. He should care less about the form and more about the content. What did Stetler say?"

"Stetler was Stetler. He told me we needed to process the fibers and that maybe I should attend additional training to improve my style." He rolled his eyes with a smirk and kissed her brow to make her frown disappear. "But now I'm home and it's Friday and neither of us is on call this weekend. So nothing can burst my bubble."

"That is a very good start." She agreed with a bright smile.

He bent his head to capture her lips and she immediately moved her hands to his nape to deepen the kiss. They were feverishly unbuttoning their clothes when Calleigh's cell phone started ringing. They both froze at the normally pleasant tune.

"Let it ring…" Eric said a little out of breath as he resumed his ministrations, his lips pressing against her temple. "Your voicemail will catch it."

"It could be important." She countered her eyes focused on the phone on a kitchen counter nearby. "Let me at least check who it is, then we'll decide."

With one swift movement he lifted Calleigh in his arms and after two sure strides sat her giggling down next to the loud device. Even before she was able to grasp it he moved between her thighs and went on kissing her neck totally undisturbed by her efforts. She finally managed to grab her phone and looked at the large display.

"It's Maxine…" She noted in a groan. With his mouth sucking at her earlobe and his hands roving over her body it was near to impossible to concentrate on anything.

"Let it ring." His hand went to her cheek and his lips caught hers once more.

Without giving it any more thoughts she replaced the phone next to her and pushed herself against him with a moan. Her legs immediately hooked around his hips while their mouths devoured each other. The heat between them was increasing rapidly and within instants her fingers had finished unbuttoning his shirt. Pushing an instant away he discarded his top and worked at her clothes with a smirk. At that precise moment the chime of the front door could be heard. They stared at each other completely out of breath as neither seemed to comprehend what was happening. When the cell phone started his ring tone again, their gazes fell on the device.

"Don't tell me that's Valera at your front door." Eric exclaimed disbelievingly. He looked at their creased and disheveled clothes. Calleigh's tempting mouth was swollen by their frantic kissing. She looked flushed and her eyes were so glinting that it wouldn't take Maxine long to understand what she had been doing. "You can't go."

"My car is parked outside, she knows I'm here." She bit her lips as she feverishly tried to think of a way out of confronting her friend when suddenly another thought made her start. "Where have you parked your car?"

"What?" He wondered at first lost by her question. The tune the cell phone was playing was slowly driving him mad. "Don't worry I parked in a nearby street."

She nodded relieved and grabbed her cell phone snapping it open.

"Hey Maxine. What's up?" She probably sounded totally out of breath and that's how she felt. She looked at Eric and saw his pout. She tightened her grasp around his hips and brought him back against her with a smirk.

"I was wondering if you were up for some action tonight." The young DNA tech asked. She gave an uncomfortable laugh before continuing. "Natalia convinced me to drive by your place on the way to our favorite bar. I know it is last minute but we thought 'what the heck'."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't really feel up to it. Is it you at the door? I just had a shower and I must say I'm ready for bed. The week has been a long one… I'm sorry." Calleigh offered in apology while her hand was pulling Eric's T-shirt out of his pants. At her commanding gesture and an unequivocal look, he grinned at her and removed the garment.

"No it's okay." Her friend reassured her. "Like I said, we just drove by. Don't worry… Sam is out with Ryan and having a good time at least we hope. Cynthia left town to visit her parents. So we thought that maybe you had as little planned as we had and that you would enjoy a night out. But just relax you deserve it. You can always call me tomorrow if you want to do something."

"I'll think about it. Enjoy your evening." Hell would probably freeze over before she would call her friends she decided. She had better ways to occupy herself she decided as she stared at Eric's bare chest. That was definitely a view not to miss.

"Yeah you too." Maxine said just before the line went dead.

"I certainly will." She promised as she closed the cell phone and placed it back on the counter next to her. "So where were we?"

"I think you said something about being ready for bed." His hands went to her hips and he lifted her from the counter. "That sounds like a plan."

"Maxine can't even begin to imagine how ready I am for action." She giggled as he carried her to the bedroom.


	9. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Again thanks to all the people who left a review. It's always nice to know what you think.

I need to apologize for being so bad at updating this fic. The last weeks RL has been murderous. And sadly writer's block is not doing much better. I think I will jump soon to the end because I don't have more funny things to write for this fic. Not that the porn is doing any better either... I'll try again this week.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Eric and Ryan watched the laughing police officer as he walked back to his car and they wondered what was actually that funny about looking for evidence in those muddy and mosquito infested waters. They had been called on the scene almost two hours ago and it had taken them longer than expected to reach that little piece of wilderness in the Everglades. That the place was not known to be crocodile infested wasn't that comforting.

They both stared at the shallow water next to where the body had been found. It didn't look very deep but it certainly didn't make it more appealing.

"Okay Ryan you go." Eric finally declared, his eyes never leaving the murky brown water.

"Why me?" Ryan countered his eyes open wide in shock. "You're the diving expert."

"This is hardly diving. I doubt the water will get any higher than your waist… okay maybe your chest." He corrected as he moved closer to the bank. "And I'm the senior CSI on the case so strip Wolfe."

"I'm not stripping." The word came out of his mouth as though it were the worst swearword.

Eric turned around to look surprised at a frowning Ryan. The young man had his arms stubbornly crossed on his chest and was staring at the water shaking his head.

"You have to be kidding me. If I tell you to strip, you lose your shirt and anything else." Eric warned him. "You can definitely forget about going back to the car with sopping clothes."

The half Cuban scrunched his eyes as he studied his colleague. Ryan wasn't normally one to complain long once given an order. His current behavior was a little disconcerting to say the least. Suddenly realization hit him and his good humor was back with a vengeance. He demonstratively looked around and smirked at his friend.

"I just checked there are no female around. It's completely safe." He joked. "And I swear on everyone I hold dear that I didn't plan this to see you naked. I have seen enough horrors in my life."

"Very funny, Delko." Ryan grumbled.

"I'm sure you don't want me to call Calleigh about this." He insisted enjoying the other man's uneasiness. "And this is just me. Come on we have already showered at the same time at the lab. Why are you playing shy? Oh I get it, now you've become peculiar and only strip when there are women around."

"No I just don't see why you don't want to go and help."

"There is no need for both of us to get wet. And one needs to process the bank." He calmly told him. "Besides if it had been Calleigh or Natalia on this case, I'm sure you have been in the water in a matter of seconds."

Rolling his eyes Ryan finally gave in and began stripping his clothes off starting with his shirt. When his hands reached his pants, whistles came from the police car parked nearby and raunchy comments could be heard. His mood was deteriorating fast as he sent dark gazes to the officers in uniform nearby. He gave Eric a quick look to see if he was also enjoying his discomfort. Sure enough the rat was grinning. And why wouldn't he, he wondered. He wasn't the one to enter the dirty waters. Only God knew what kind of diseases and beasts were infesting them. Worse he would have to wait until they went back to the lab to take a shower. And that was hours away.

With a fatalistic sigh he got rid of his pants and made his way to the waterfront. When his feet touched the muddy riverbed he shivered in disgust. It felt horrible, his feet were sinking into the mushy texture and each step was worse than the previous one. He snorted blaming Eric for this whole mess. It was too bad his colleague wasn't working the case with one of the female CSI. Then he would have had not other choice than do the dirty work himself. And no doubt the women would have enjoyed the view.

As he hunkered down to feel around for evidence he remembered Sam's remark about the scratch marks on Eric's back. That was probably the reason why he hadn't wanted to disrobe. No wonder! He had told him he wasn't seeing anyone and his body was the living proof that he was. He shook his head in disgust both at Eric's probable lie and the squashy surface below his hands.

"What are you doing?" His colleague wondered.

"What does it look like?" He grumbled angrily.

"Maybe you would be more efficient with that."

Ryan looked up and saw the diving mask in Eric's extended hand.

"You said I didn't need to dive." He stared at his colleague reproachfully and blatantly ignored the offered object.

"I don't think you'll need an oxygen tank. So that's not diving." Eric corrected a little insincere. "Come on don't tell me you don't want to get your hair wet. You never stroke me as being that self-conscious."

"You are so abusing your senior position." Ryan moaned as he snatched the mask from his friend's hand.

"I'm not that bad." Eric laughed. "When I was in your shoes, I was Speed and Calleigh's lackey."

"Yeah like that has changed." Ryan noted sarcastically as he resignedly put the mask on.

Eric watched the young man's head disappear in the dirty water and grinned. Oh things had definitely changed but he certainly wasn't ready to discuss his private life with the other man.

* * *

With a thick report in her hands Maxine was walking down the corridors in search for Calleigh. It would have been more efficient to call her over to the DNA lab, but she wanted the advantage of surprise. Her friend hadn't called her back after letting them down on Friday night and she had effectively dodged her for the last two days. Maybe she was just imagining things Max pondered. But suddenly it seemed that Natalia's doubts about their two friends were starting to take roots in her own head.

Friday night she had simply cut her phone call to Calleigh short but she would have been deaf not to hear how out of breath she had sounded. She had definitely been busy and certainly not with getting ready to go to bed. Or at least not to sleep Maxine snorted.

But she had gone back to the car and hadn't given Natalia any details about Calleigh's refusal. She certainly hadn't been ready to admit how strange she had sounded. It was bad enough that the redhead had maybe caught up something that she hadn't. After all she had been Calleigh's friend long before the other woman had joined the lab.

Valera was about to give up and call her when she finally spotted her in Traces. With a satisfied grin she decidedly walked towards Calleigh determined not to be ignored any longer.

"Hey Calleigh, I have your results on the Marques case." Max told her with a sweet smile.

"Oh perfect. I needed that to complete my report." The blonde answered extending her hand.

When Max kept the file tightly pressed against her with no signs of being ready to hand it over, a frown appeared on Calleigh's face. She rapidly studied her friend and recognized her expression. Maxine wanted explanations and there would be no way out.

"Maybe we could have a cup of coffee, I certainly need a break." Calleigh offered with a tense smile.

"That sounds like a plan. Bye guys." She quickly waved at the two males techs from Traces and pulled a rather reluctant Calleigh out of the lab.

"I can manage it without you shoving me all the way to the closest break room."

"You have been avoiding me for the past four days." The DNA tech reminded her. "You should be lucky I don't make you feel my wrath in a more physical way. Now move it's on your left."

Calleigh obediently followed the instructions and wondered what was to come. It had been too much to hope for Maxine not to become suspicious after last Friday. It was bad enough that one of her friends was able to read her like an open book. So far despite her usual sharpness Max hadn't caught the signs that something was up between her and Eric. But maybe it was simply because she trusted her not to lie. Apparently now the face-to-face was inevitable.

"So how was your weekend?" Maxine asked in an ironic tone once they reached the empty break room. "Did you get the opportunity to rest?"

"It was nice thank you." Calleigh stared down at her mug as she was helping herself to some coffee.

"Oh cut the crap. Tell me what's up."

"Are you angry because I refused to go out with you on Friday?" The blonde wondered rather cheekily.

"I'm not angry." She countered. "But I wanted to let you know that I didn't believe your lame excuse for a second. So…?"

"I had other plans." Calleigh finally admitted. Lying at this point seemed suicidal. She just needed to come up with a plausible excuse that would satisfy Maxine and quench her doubts. "I met someone… The whole thing is still very new and I want to take my time. It's too early for you guys to meet him."

"Oh." A pleased smiled appeared on Maxine's face. "What does he do for a living?"

"He is a physics' teacher." She quickly answered choosing her field of expertise as cover up. "He moved in some months ago in a house across mine and we kept walking into each other at a nearby supermarket. So after a while he asked me out for a drink. That's how it started…"

It was almost too simple the lies came out easily and judging by Maxine's expression the story seemed believable. She could probably play that out for a while before she would announce things hadn't panned out with her imaginary boyfriend. Calleigh felt a little bit guilty by deceiving her friend but at that moment she didn't see any other solution. Telling her the truth about Eric was simply out of question. She looked into Max's trusting eyes and suddenly wasn't that sure anymore. Another nagging question came to her mind. What would happen once the truth came out? Would she lose her friendship?

"What is his name?" The eager DNA tech asked. "Oh Cal I'm so happy for you…"

Calleigh took the seat across Max and looked at her friend suddenly unsure what she was going to say next.

* * *

"You'll pay for that, Delko." Ryan muttered under his breath when Eric handed him yet another towel.

After over an hour floundering in the murky water he felt filthy. His skin was tingling all over and definitely not in a good way. The worst thing about it was that he hadn't found a thing. Whoever had killed that man had been careful enough not to leave anything behind. But the culprit had made two mistakes about the dump site that led them to believe that he wasn't a local. First anyone around here knew that the crocodiles and other predators didn't favor that particular spot and so the chances of getting rid of his victim that way were close to nil. Second that place was visible from most sightseeing tours organized in the area. It was therefore very likely for the body to be quickly discovered.

"Go on scrubbing Wolfe." Eric snorted as he watched his colleague. "Once you've gotten rid of most of the mud, I'll hand you clean water and soap."

"Did you at least find something?"

"There are some footprints there that didn't come from any of us. Of course we'll have to make sure that whoever discovered the body hasn't left them. Officer Carmichael secured his shoes for me so we'll find that out soon enough." He informed him. "It's going to be a hard nut to crack… if we ever crack it."

Suddenly Ryan's eyes shot wide open and he made frantic gestures as if he wanted to reach something on his back. Eric moved closer and laughed when he saw the reason of his little dance.

"What is it?" The younger man asked anxiously while still patting his back. "What?"

"It's just leeches. Stop jumping like you've lost it. Believe me your life is not at stake." He joked as he started removing the uninvited guests from his friends back. "There are quite common around here. If I had received a dollar for each time one took residence on me, I would be very rich."

"I told you that waterhole had your name written on it." Ryan grumbled.

"Yeah but sadly for you I'm the one calling the shots here."

"I guess I'm lucky I didn't have scratches or injuries. I could have caught a bad infection." Ryan noted with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder at his colleague.

The smile disappeared for a moment from Eric's face as the meaning of what he had said sank in. How could he possibly know anything about the scratches on his back? He had been very careful lately not to take showers at the lab, so there was no way he could have seen them first hand. The only time he had been bare-chested had been two weeks ago when he had changed his shirt after the motor oil incident. But it seemed almost impossible for anyone to have seen such a thing during the short time he had been shirtless. It also meant that that person had then told Ryan about this fact. Suddenly he remembered the young man's date with Sam Barrish. Had she seen that? She had a keen eye but still… But then why had they talked about him? That was kind of weird.

"Yeah I guess you are." He answered after a short silence. "Here I got the last one. You're good as new, not that that says much. Now let's go back to the Hummer to get you cleaned. After that you can moan all the way to the lab."

* * *

"Calleigh?"

The blonde was looking at her friend still uncertain about what she should say. It was one thing not to answer questions but another thing altogether to tell a blatant lie the young woman realized. So far except for the one-night stand story she had never lied to her friends. This was another step and one that could have damning effects in the future. Would her friends understand her need to lie or would they turn their backs on her? But did she even have a choice? Maxine was a blabber mouth who loved gossip. If she told her about Eric would she be able to keep quiet? She was at a crossway and she had a choice to make.

"His name is David, David Matthews." She finally said her eyes not meeting Maxine's.


	10. Ploys

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Wow I guess it has been a while since I last updated that story. Real life has been murderous and I must admit my muse hasn't really come back for that storyline. I promise I'll do my best to finish it. 

To answer previous comments well I'm French and English is only my second foreign language, so sadly I'm bound to make mistakes. To add to this my beta-readers have deserted me, one isn't really up to par lately (love you little L!) and the two others just lost interest in me (what I totally understand, lol). So now more than ever my stories are very private as I'm the only one reading them heheeh. The problem is that I start tons and never finish any as no one is here to kick my sorry a... So if anyone is interested... I must just warn that I'm very picky ;o)

Well that said I hope you will like the chapter

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Maxine Valera glanced nervously at the clock in front of her. Some days time just flew by but this afternoon was not one of those she sighed. Since she had talked to Calleigh a little earlier she felt completely restless. This would knock Natalia over she thought with a smile and hopefully stop the redhead's rambling about Eric and Calleigh dating.

Of course she had no certainties she conceded. As long that neither of them would have met the said boyfriend everything was possible. But Calleigh certainly wouldn't lie on something like that… Or would she? A frown suddenly marred her brow. The blond CSI was everything but deceitful in normal circumstances. But her dating Eric was barely normal especially with the new fraternization rule and Stetler constantly breathing down her neck.

On the other hand if it was a lie, that would be a sure proof that Natalia was right. What other reason would Calleigh have to deceive her? A good pretense was the best way to keep nosy friends at bay. Max chuckled at the idea. It was actually funnier to think that she had lied. How boring were physics' teachers anyway? On second thought she could barely picture her friend dating a teacher. But then there truly were hot guys in the educational system she remembered with a smirk. Professor Tanner's incredible blue eyes had so mesmerized her as a teenager. She doubted she would have been that taken by biology with anyone else had taught her in her high school years.

Her eyes went back to the clock and she groaned. She really needed to talk to the girls during her next break. This waiting was killing her. She cut the cotton swab in her with punishing force and almost sent the precious evidence flying to the floor instead in the test tube. Her face flushed bright red as she looked around to see if anyone had seen it. Mortified she bent her head and went on with her task.

* * *

A bedraggled Ryan Wolfe was rushing down the brightly lit corridor still fuming about his misadventure in the Glades. Eric's current good mood and humor hadn't really helped. His snippy remarks had left the half Cuban totally undisturbed. Worse he was still laughing his ass off at the good joke of sending him dive in the murky water. As he resolutely walked towards the showers, he glimpsed a long mane of blond hair and groaned. The day was just perfect. No doubt Calleigh wouldn't resist a little taunt of her own when she saw his usually nicely groomed hair glued to his scalp and his less than pristine attire.

"Hey Ryan what happened to you?" Calleigh wondered as the young man rushed down the corridor, his head decidedly turned away from her.

He gave her a quick scornful look and shook his head.

"Ask your lackey!" He grumbled, not slowing down as he spoke.

"My lackey?" Calleigh frowned as she stared at his retreating form trying to make sense from his words.

"That would be me."

She turned around to meet Eric's amused eyes. That he was in a good mood was plain to see and it took no rocket scientist to conclude that Ryan's annoyance was to be laid directly at his door. A smile formed on her lips as he closed the distance between them.

"Of course that's you." She whispered with humor. "But how the hell does he know?"

"I used my seniority card and made him dive in the Glades." He smirked at her. "I must admit the water was a little unsavory. He paddled over an hour in it and found zilch. So he is a little bit frustrated and angry with me."

"I can imagine. And I guess that you are enjoying the whole incident way too much hasn't lessened his resentment one bit. But that still doesn't explain…"

"Well to make him see that I wasn't that bad, I told him how you and Speed used to make me do far worse when I was a rookie. That's when the word 'lackey' came up."

"Oh that!" She remembered some of their past antics with a fond smile. "It's true you have always been a good slave."

"I aim to please."

"You sure do." She confirmed. "If you had dived you would have spared him lots of trouble."

"And why should I spare him anything?"

"Oh that's mean." She looked at him her expression half amused half shocked.

"I happen to have scratch marks on my back my passionate girlfriend gave me. I certainly didn't want to risk an infection to spare his little ass." He noted satisfied to see her blush at the cue. "And he so loves to strip, that was a time like any other to do it. I can't be blamed if the only attendance present was male."

"Scratch marks? I have no clue what you're referring to." She meant innocently. "You can ask my previous boyfriends, I don't scratch."

"Really?"

"Or bite…"

"What you not say…" He frowned as he skeptically stared at her. "I must be mistaken then."

"Definitely." She concluded with a nod. "I'll prove it to you tonight."

He chuckled as he watched her walk towards her office. Today was a great day he decided. He was about to look for Ryan to tease him further when he decided to cut him some slack. First he would grab a coffee then he would continue the Ryan-fest.

* * *

"And that's the whole story. Or at least what I know of it." Maxine concluded excitedly.

"And you believed her?"

"I decided to play along." Valera said not willing to admit that her doubts about the veracity of Cal's story were recent.

"Well at least she gave us an angle to work on." The redhead muttered lost in her thoughts.

"If the guy doesn't exist it means she is probably dating Eric." Max added with a smirk.

"Exactly." Natalia confirmed pleased to see the change in her friend.

That Maxine one of the biggest skeptics was finally taking her seriously was balm on her wounded pride. With her help they would be able to crack that nut. Calleigh was now in the defensive and that was good. But she needed to think that they had swallowed her story or they wouldn't achieve anything.

"But how do we prove that he is just a fantasy?" Cynthia asked after a short silence. She had religiously listened to the conversation without interrupting, but now her excitement was just too big. "If we insist to meet him, she'll bolt."

"We have to play it carefully. Maybe we could meet over a drink tonight and decide what to do next." Natalia offered and the two other women nodded.

Eric looked at the three women gathered in the break room and wondered what they were up to this time. They certainly looked busy but he doubted it was job-related. It seemed they had a new fancy and usually it didn't mean anything good for someone. Maybe another guy was about to lose his shirt. He grinned at that thought and decidedly entered the room.

"Hey."

At his greeting all three women turned around. To say they looked dumbfounded by his sudden appearance was putting it mildly. His smile faltered a little as he wondered if he was once more the target of their attentions. Shaking off the uneasy feeling he walked towards the coffee machine determined not to let them spoil his so far great day.

Natalia's smile widened as she looked at the unknowing man. Eric showing up now was just perfect. He couldn't have timed his arrival better. They could start their little game right away.

"So did you already meet Calleigh's new boyfriend?" She asked abruptly her eyes focused on the young man.

"What?"

His body immediately tensed at the question. He looked down at his cup now unable to meet his friends' eyes. What was the right answer to such a question he wondered? They were either fishing for information or Calleigh had fed them some crap and had forgotten to tell him about it. In both cases he had to be really cautious or he was doomed. Right now they were probably staring at him and interpreting his every move. So far his rigid stance wasn't in his favor. He plastered a smile on his face and turned towards them again. Shrugging in ignorance he waited for someone to fill him in.

"His name is David Matthews. They met about a month or so ago." Maxine explained very seriously.

"Oh I had no clue she was seeing someone." He managed with a voice he hoped to be level.

Tonight someone would have some explaining to do and big time. "Calleigh is a very private person we don't discuss that kind of things."

"You discussed Jake…" Natalia reminded him with a sneer.

"He was right under our noses and very hard to miss." Eric shrugged uncomfortably. "But I'm kind of surprised you know about her love life."

"Well she needed to explain why she had sounded so breathless and bothered when I called her last Friday night." The DNA tech explained.

"Oh… I guess that explains it of course." He mumbled uneasily. He had the feeling his face was bright red. With a little luck the poor lighting of the room would partially conceal it. One thing was sure he needed to get out before anything more compromising happened "Well I have some footprints I need to process. Ladies…"

Eric looked down at his mug as he made his way towards the door. He should have said something else he decided as soon as he left the room. That had been the lamest answer possible. How would he have reacted to that kind of news last year he wondered? Definitely not as nonchalantly that was certain. It was too late anyway. What was done was done and sadly he had walked right into their trap.

"That's what I call an escape for his life." Natalia chuckled as she watched him walk away.

His reaction had been beyond her wildest dreams. Calleigh hadn't warned him about her white lie and it was about to come back to haunt them.

"I think someone will have to give some explanations tonight." Maxine agreed her last doubts about Calleigh's pretend boyfriend washed away.

"Okay something was definitely off. But maybe it's only because he is sad that she has found someone new." Both her friends glared at her. "What?"

"He blushed when I mentioned last Friday." Maxine noted satisfied. "I can't believe you didn't see that. She so forgot to tell him about David."

"Yeah, poor little David… What future does he have if our little lovebirds don't check their stories?" Natalia joked. "They are becoming reckless…"

"Oh yes they are." Max giggled.

"I just have one question for you my dear… Why the hell are you only mentioning now that you caught her in an inappropriate moment on Friday?" Natalia wondered. "She was in the middle of some action and you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't sure." The other woman said a little embarrassed when she remembered why she had kept silent.

"We could have checked the neighborhood for his car. That would have been undeniable proof."

"I'm sorry." Max apologized. "I guess I didn't really believe you… or maybe I didn't want you to be right."

"Well I guess we'll get other opportunities to prove us right soon." She shrugged it off. "You know we might have taken the problem the wrong way. I think he is the weakest link."

"We so need Ryan."

"Yes we do."

* * *

Ryan threw his now wet towel on the bench nearby. He looked at the empty locker room and sighed in relief. Eric was nowhere to be seen and that was a little surprising but definitely not unwelcome. He had been so certain that his friend would be here to taunt him as soon as he had left the showers. Lately it just seemed he was walking around with a 'kick me' sign pinned on his back. Thankful for the respite he walked towards the closest mirror and started combing his hair. When the door opened he turned around immediately ready to face his tormentor. But to his surprise a smiling Natalia was facing him.

"I was looking for you."

"So you heard what happened and you're here to have a little laugh."

"Who would miss such an opportunity?" Natalia asked with a bright smile. She was so focused on the news about Eric and Calleigh that she didn't completely register what he was saying.

"Yeah I figured that much." He said his attention back to the mirror as he pretended she was not there. Eric had probably told her about his pathetic morning and she was here to make his day even more hellish. You could always count on Natalia for that kind of things he snorted.

"How did you hear about it?" The redhead asked a little put off by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Hear about it? I experienced it first hand." He exclaimed slightly annoyed by her attitude.

"What are you talking about? Did Eric say something?" Natalia looked at him suddenly uncertain if they were talking about the same thing.

"You mean before or after he made me jump in filthy water?" Ryan sneered.

"You did what?"

"You didn't know about that?" When Natalia shook her head, his frown deepened. "What are you talking about?"

"Eric and Calleigh…" She offered.

"Really?" All the hardships of the morning were rapidly forgotten and his good humor returned. If she had anything on Eric he was all ears. "Okay fill me in and don't forget a single detail!"


	11. Couples

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Well saying I haven't updated this story in a while would be the understatement of the year, so I'll say nothing ;o) Here is the new chapter. It's been hell writing it because for some strange reason the first draft went a completely different way. I hated it and it took me forever to come back and do something else. I won't promise that the next chapter will come any quicker because I honestly don't know. It's not written, I just have tidbits and I'm currently not sure which way I will take the storyline. It's not beta-read, so I'll be the only one to blame for the mistakes.

Well that said I hope you will like the chapter

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Sam Barrish looked at the screen in front of her. She had spent the whole day going through the recordings of a surveillance camera. Almost half a block further a man had been shot and Natalia had hoped that they could make something from the data. The angle had seemed good but sadly the camera had only caught a glimpse of the victim as he fell to the ground.

It was probably time to call it a day she pondered as she watched the short scene for at least the hundredth time. Even the high tech equipment in front of her couldn't show something that wasn't there. She pushed another button and the digitalized pictures of the three second recording appeared on the giant screen in front of her. They wouldn't catch the culprit based on that. There had been only one other camera in the vicinity of the crime scene, but sadly it had been taken down for repairs only the day before the attack.

She checked her wristwatch and with a sigh logged off from the computer. Amin from Nights would be long now and he certainly wouldn't appreciate the mess she had left on their common desk. She quickly gathered the papers and neatly tucked her findings together. It wasn't much but sadly all she could do. She placed the small memory card with the footage in the folder and closed it with a sigh.

A small tap at the glass door made her lift her head and a happy smile appeared on her face.

"Hey." Ryan grinned at her. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I sure am. You seem mighty happy. After your dunk in the Glades I didn't think you'd look quite that cheerful." She joked as she took her purse and walked next to him.

"You know about that?" He wondered a little shocked. She gave him an apologetic grin and hooked her arm around his. She moved closer and gave his cheek a peck.

"Alexx Woods mentioned it. She said you looked like an unruly little boy with your hair plastered on your head and a pout on your face." She said with a fond smile. "I'm sure you were very cute, wet hair or not."

They left the AV lab and made their way towards the parking.

"Yeah Eric thought it was very funny to make me look for evidence in the murky water." He bit back as he remembered the whole episode. "And he is supposed to be the diving expert in our team."

"I doubt the waters were very deep." She teased him, but his face remained stern as they finally reached his car.

"On whose side are you?" He wondered as he unlocked the car and both entered the vehicle.

"On yours, but Alexx's narration was so funny and… You know let's forget about that." She decided when she realized the frown on his face was deepening. She buckled her belt and turned her attention to him. "Tell me what put you in such a good mood."

"Natalia has new proof about Eric and Calleigh." He informed her with a grin, his bad mood suddenly forgotten.

"Oh that again." She chuckled with a fond smile.

"What? It's been balm on my open wounds to hear about that." He noted with a satisfied grin as he carefully drove in the still heavy traffic. "It's like Santa suddenly came in and gave me the best present ever."

The young woman looked at his cheery face and burst out laughing.

"Exaggerating much are you?" She barely managed between two fits of laughter.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't that grand but still." He countered. "Eric Delko tortured me Sam. He was mean and enjoyed every second of it."

"Oh come on if you had been in his shoes you would have done exactly the same."

"That's not the point." Ryan pouted. "He pulled his rank and that's not fair. We're a team and we should share hardships."

"And of course you never did that yourself…"

"On whose side did you say you were?" He frowned comically.

"I'll just say I'm sure that whoever was there enjoyed seeing you lose your clothes."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if Officer Barker asked me out."

"Jonathan Barker?" She asked surprised as he was the only person bearing that name who came to her mind.

"He winked at me." He chortled when he saw her bewildered frown. "And that's another guy who will be so disappointed when he'll find out Delko does Duquesne."

"Oh that's a disgusting way of talking about two of your best friends." She shook her head half amused half shocked. "It sounds like a bad porn movie."

"Well maybe but he does."

"So you say…"

"I'm not the only one." Ryan reminded her.

"And because there are other insane people at the Lab, it's necessarily true." Sam challenged him with good humor. "You're probably just jealous."

"Oh shut up." He shook his head but suddenly his eyes seemed very intent on the road.

"That's it, you're jealous…" She giggled and pointed her finger at his discomfited face.

"No… Not really…" He cleared his throat a little uneasily. "I mean so maybe I had a crush on Calleigh when I started… But that was ages ago."

"But it disturbs you that Eric scored."

"Well that's not a very elegant way of talking about them either."

"What do you want? I'm as bad as you. We're perfect for each other." She flashed him her best smile. "By the way where are we going? That isn't the way to either our places."

"Natalia offered to join them for dinner tonight. That should be so much fun." He explained with new found cheerfulness.

"What can I say? Let's join the madness." She smirked at him.

* * *

It was nice to be back at his own place Eric decided with a grin. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. As usual it was packed with everything imaginable thanks to the careful attention of his mother. She seemed always worried that her children were not eating enough and working too hard. He opened a Tupperware and sniffed at the content. It was just pure and simple bliss he decided with a grin. Spicy Mojo Chicken was exactly what he needed tonight.

He put the container on the kitchen counter and searched the cupboard for rice. Calleigh would be home soon as she had called a little earlier to tell she was on her way. Sure enough he heard the garage door open and the engine of her Crossfire roar before it was turned off.

That was another perk of his place. His garage was big enough for two cars and with the current spying around them that was one big advantage. The door to the garage opened and a cheery Calleigh entered the room and walked towards him for a kiss. She smiled lazily at him before her attention was caught by the Tupperware set on the counter.

"Oh that looks nice. What are we having? Did your Mum bring that?" The questions came thick and fast as she smelled the food with a happy grin.

"Yup she did, it's Spicy Mojo Chicken."

"We really should come to your place more often. The treats she leaves here are heaven. Of course I could give her a key to my house. I'm sure she'd restock my fridge too."

"You don't want to do that."

"Well the benefits have to be taken into account. Your place is always pristine, does she clean too?"

"After I got shot, they organized for a cleaning service to come twice a week. I keep telling them I don't need that, but they are too stubborn."

"Like you are not." She giggled. "Well as much as I would like help in that field I hate it when strangers are at my place when I'm not. And I won't even mention the fact that it would take me for ever to explain how I want things done."

"Yeah I think everyone is better off with you not having help in that field." He teased her. "I am still afraid of not doing things right and I know you."

"That's how I am and how you love me." She grinned at him. "Can I help you with something?"

"I have everything here under control in the kitchen but you are welcome to dress the table."

"No problem." She opened a cupboard and retrieved plates and glasses. "I'm so glad the day is over. I have the feeling this week is never going to end. I had another report from Nights on my desk this morning. I think I currently spent more time reviewing their cases than ours. I wonder where that will stop."

"Yeah it's not a very pleasant feeling. Some of them really start to hold a grudge against us." He stole a quick glance at her as she was busy in the other room. Now was the moment he decided with a grin. "About today could it be that you have forgotten to mention something to me?"

Calleigh looked at him from the dining room with a puzzled expression. His arms were crossed in front of him and he was staring at her mockingly. Feeling a little uncertain she shook her head and offered an apologetic smile.

"And If I mention the name David Matthews does the second shoe drop?" On those words he turned his attention back to the boiling rice. In another five minutes it would be cooked to perfection.

"Oh my gosh, Eric!" Realization hit like a ton of bricks. How she had forgotten to warn him about the lie was beyond her. "I'm so sorry. Who told you about him?"

She walked back to the kitchen and anxiously waited for his answer. He didn't seem angry just a little amused if she could judge by his expression.

"The worst people possible…" He joked with a wink.

"Natalia and Maxine?" She guessed. It was logical deduction. Lately both women seemed to be tied by the hip.

"Bingo!" He confirmed in a chuckle as he worked to get the dinner ready.

"What did you say?" Calleigh asked apprehensively.

She should have dismissed Maxine's question that morning. She had wanted to go to Eric right after telling her little lie, but he still hadn't been back from the scene in the Glades. Later she had simply forgotten about it.

"I was truly lost for words and believe me their eyes never left my face." He explained with a snicker.

"Damn… They are so going to tail us now."

"What is done is done. There is no reason to fret about it. We knew that sooner or later that moment would come." He reasoned with her. "Why don't we simply fess up?"

"That would be no fun." She pouted. "We'll get in enough trouble as it is. At least I want to make it worth our while."

"There is no reason why they wouldn't keep quiet about us dating." He calmly said as he was putting the rice on a dish. He handed it over to her with a grin.

"Are we actually speaking about the same people?" She wondered as she walked to the dinner table. "You know Natalia Boa Vista and Maxine Valera, best friends but curiosity personified and queens of gossip?"

"You are exaggerating." He laughed at the accurate description. "They are not that bad."

"Maybe, but let me add Samantha Barrish and her unhealthy obsession with you to the equation and now we're talking about trouble."

"Ryan is all over her. She hasn't flirted with me in almost a week." He noted as he put the chicken on the table next to the rice. "And besides if she knows she definitely won't walk on your pasture. You scare her."

"I sure hope I do. I don't like anyone making doe eyes at you. And certainly not women with deep cleavages like her." She snorted as she sat down and took his plate. "I swear when she started here it didn't look that…"

"Flattering?" He offered with a smirk as he watched her fill his plate with the savory food. When she sent him a murderous glare he sobered up. "You know I'm not a breast man."

At the statement she frowned and her hand tensed on the serving spoon she was holding.

"And that remark definitely doesn't mean that you don't have beautiful breasts. They are great, just the perfect size, I…"

"Stop now, you're sinking fast." She chided him. She finished serving him up before returning his plate in front of him.

"I like your butt best any way." He finished nonchalantly. "This looks delicious."

She rolled her eyes at him as she finished helping herself to the tasty morsels of chicken. Men were all the same she decided when she bit in the succulent meat. But at least his mother could cook.


	12. Riposte

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

I have long wondered if I would be able to update this story. I have been trying for months without much success. It's a pain when one chapter sucks and you just adore the next one. Well I struggled and I won. Writer's block seems to be gone, but I'm afraid the fic is going to get a little serious in two chapters from this one. I felt like introducing a real case, something dramatic but with still enough humor to keep it interesting.

So here it is. Again it's not beta-read, so I'll be the only one to blame for the mistakes. I hope you will like the chapter. I don't feel like going through it once more. I have the feeling I haven't done but change it for the last 4 months.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Ryan's eyes quickly skimmed over the guests seated in the crowded restaurant Natalia had chosen. They were fashionably late and sure enough his friend together with Maxine and Cynthia were already waiting for them. The redhead smiled when she saw him and waived for them to come over.

"Here we are. Have you been waiting long?" Ryan wondered as they both sat down next to their colleagues. "We discussed your latest discoveries, but I have to warn you I brought a very skeptic participant."

"I just think that you are putting way too much energy in this." Sam noted. "But I won't judge before I have all the facts."

"So it all started last Friday when you had your date with Ryan." Maxine started excitedly. "Natalia and I were bored so we decided to have a little fun at our favorite bar."

"On the way there we decided to see if Calleigh was interested." Natalia continued. "Max called her but she didn't answer her phone. We were basically almost there so we just tried our luck at her door."

"I saw her car was there so I knew she was home and I rang at the door but no one came." The DNA tech explained in a conspiring tone. "So I tried calling again and after a while she finally answered and gave me crap about having taken a shower and being ready for bed."

"You need to mention it was barely 8:45…" The redhead reminded her.

"Exactly. But by the sound of her voice I could tell you she wasn't half asleep." Maxine shook her head energetically. "On the contrary she was very awake and doing something naughty. She was totally out of breath and her voice sounded so husky, it was a dead give-away."

"For some reasons of her own Max decided to let it go and we went to the bar without her." Natalia added with a roll of eyes.

"Yeah well call it bad judgment." Maxine apologized for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "But today I confronted her about that night and she told me a story about her dating some physics' teacher for a month now."

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Sam asked unconvinced by the supposedly damning evidence.

"She never dated a teacher." Maxine insisted. "She has always been into cops."

"So because she never did, she never will? That's rather weird logic." The AV tech noted shaking her head in amusement. "Just take me. I never dated a CSI before. I have always been into football players and other jocks. That doesn't mean that this is written in stone. Your past is not a blueprint of your future."

"You should have seen how carefully she was telling me the whole story." Max persevered adamant to get her point through. "It was like she was making it up as she spoke."

"Maybe she thought how nosy you were and that she couldn't trust you with that kind of information." Sam mocked. "And how right she was…"

"Hey I resent that." Maxine exclaimed a little vexed.

"You know to be totally honest I think that even if she dates Eric what is it to any of you?" Sam wondered making her point. "What is it going to change?"

"We'll know for sure. We work with them every day." Natalia exclaimed as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"And?" She pushed.

The little group looked uncomfortably at each other uncertain how they should answer. Natalia shook her head in disapproval. It seemed that every time she took a step forward on the Calleigh and Eric front, she had to take at least another back. She had won Maxine to her side, but with Sam's retreat she could potentially lose another useful ally, Ryan.

"Are you so entitled to know about their private lives and what they do once they get home?" The brunette pushed. "You all very well know that with the fraternization rule it'll be hell once it's out there. One of them will probably have to switch to Nights and you will lose a colleague you like. And only God knows who from Nights will be assigned to your shift. From what I could see, you aren't in best terms lately."

"That's a very valid point." Ryan noted with a frown.

"No it isn't." Natalia countered. "You are basically implying that we won't be able to keep our mouths shut and that's preposterous. So I want to know, guilty as charged. I admit it I love gossip and that's damn good one."

"You are delusional if you think you will be able to keep it to yourselves." Sam insisted. "Your little smiles and knowing looks will give it away to most people. No one saw anything before you started pointing at them. Then there will be the four of you to know. Add me, Lisa and Emma… and soon many more will know. And I'm ready to bet that soon IAB will know too. The real question is will it be really worth all the trouble just to satisfy your curiosity?"

* * *

"Maybe I could introduce them to a guy who will pretend to be David." Calleigh said looking at Eric.

They had moved to the couch a little earlier and from the look on her face he could tell she wasn't about to forget the subject.

"You are joking right?" He asked. "There is no way I'll let another guy play your boyfriend when he is not."

"I cannot break up with him right now." She reasoned as if she was talking about a real person. "If I do they'll know for sure I lied. I have to come up with something good. Help me."

She gave Eric a little pat on the belly and he sighed. It seemed that her brain was focused on her lie and its consequences after his slip. If he wanted their evening to become more romantic they needed to talk it through.

"You could tell them he has been offered a better position at another university across America and that you won't be able to see him that often." He proposed. "Then after a while you can show them a Dear John letter and bawl your eyes out."

"You have to be kidding me." She stared at him shock written all over her face. "First I don't bawl… ever… and at that time of the year it's very unlikely for a teacher to be offered another job."

"He could have been hired by some company to work on a project. Crazier things than that have happened…"

"I don't like it." She decided resolutely. "You have to come up with something better."

"Can I remind that you put yourself in this position?" He smirked at her.

"But you love me and you would do anything to make me happy." When he sighed with a smile she continued. "I'd say David has a very possessive mother and she is uncertain about the new lady in his life. That is always a sure sign of trouble."

"Is this a hint about my mother?" Eric asked with a frown.

From what he could see Clorinda and Calleigh seemed to be getting along pretty well. But then appearances could be deceiving. His elder sister was the living proof of that. Her relationship with her mother-in-law was anything but peaceful, but when they were in society they showed a united front.

"No of course not, I love your mother. Her suggestions are always welcome." She added quickly with a bright smile. "And she is not possessive, just…"

"Overprotective?" He suggested.

"No I was going to say loving." She countered a tad offended. "Why should I dislike your mother? She treats me better than mine ever did."

"Well any way let's not use that excuse." He suggested. "They would read in the whole thing that you have problems with my mother. There is no reason to fuel additional gossip."

"You're right. Maybe his father has gotten sick and he needs to relocate to…" She bit her lower lips as she was thinking about an appropriate state. "Alaska or South Dakota. Or anywhere with only small cities…"

"This is not logical. Any sane person would have his father relocate to Florida." He challenged her. "Everyone comes here for the milder climate. Why the hell would he leave the perfect place for an ailing senior?"

"You're right." She shook her head. "Then I don't know."

"Let's just not say anything unless they ask." Eric offered.

"You don't think we should be more proactive?"

"There is no need to run into trouble. Let them come to you." He reasoned. "If you suddenly start talking about your private life they'll know for sure that something is up. It's not like you ever did it before."

"True. But what will you say if they ask why you reacted the way you did?"

"I'll just say that I was surprised and a little jealous that they knew and I didn't. That I confronted you about that guy and you told me to mind my own business."

"What?"

"That's so what you would have told me just some months ago." He reminded her.

"You know me too well." She looked at him amused by his hindsight.

"Yeah that's why I'll tell everyone that you're once again dating some loser…"

"Hey!" She punched his arm in revenge.

"You have to admit that you have a horrible taste in men." He noted dead serious.

"I chose you, how can you say something like that?"

"That's one sensible decision after years of insanity. I'll only say that you have finally come to your senses and it was high time." As he spoke he took her in his arms and sat her astride on his lap. "But now you're tied forever and you better get used to it."

"I already am." She muttered just before her lips touched his, leaving the subject of their friends and their perpetual prying aside.

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Natalia wondered as she looked at her friends.

"As far as I am concerned, I won't do a single thing." Sam simply said and looked at Ryan to assess his feelings.

"I'm okay for a little fun and teasing at work but I don't want to go beyond that." The young man looked at his girlfriend and relaxed when he saw an approving smile on her face.

"Sam made valid points." Cynthia started. "But call me bad I'd be more than frustrated if we stopped the fun now."

"I totally agree. We don't have to do anything extreme like following them around." Maxine nodded fervently. "Calleigh started with this David Matthews storyline and now I want to see where this goes. After all she didn't have to lie to us. She played her cards now let's see how she'll deal with the next hand."

"Okay let's play it a notch down." Natalia agreed with a little smile. "Unlike some of you think I don't want them to get into trouble. It's just… they've been dancing around each other for years now and it's a little frustrating not to be included."

"Included?" Sam giggled. "I'm not sure I want to go there. Something tells me Calleigh wouldn't appreciate."

"I didn't mean it that way." The redhead corrected amused. "I just thought they wouldn't deny it once confronted."

"But did we actually confront them?" Cynthia wondered aloud drawing her friends' glances to her. "Did one of us ever ask them if they were dating?"

"No…" Maxine hesitantly admitted. "I don't think we did."

She looked at her colleagues and they all shook their heads.

"So we basically never addressed the issue and just expected them to come up with it." The Docs tech summarized with a smirk.

"You mustn't forget Calleigh's story about David. That was a cover-up." Natalia reminded her. "We didn't push there. She could have admitted the truth and not come up with something that would go up in flames at the first push."

"Maybe we got everything wrong." Sam declared after a short silence. "We might have misread her actions, what if she wanted to make fun of us?"

"No I don't think so." Ryan countered shaking his head in disagreement. "She wouldn't do that… Or would she?"

"Well that's another angle to look at the whole situation." Max took a gulp of her cocktail, her mind wandering back to what their friends had said and done in the past weeks. "If it's true, I'm pretty sure Eric is not on it. His surprise was genuine when we confronted him about Matthews. He couldn't have faked that."

The table remained silent as they pondered the pros and cons of Sam's statement.

"Well to be honest it's a possibility." Sam was the first to speak. "You could read the situation that way too."

"Everything is possible, but I somehow doubt it." Natalia leaned back and observed her friends. "It's not like her to do things like that."

"I certainly don't know her as well as you guys do." The AV tech explained. "But there is one thing I noticed about Calleigh, she likes to have fun. Let's see it this way, their secret is bound to be discovered. It's only a question of when and who will make it public. She knows we'd kill for good gossip, she probably just threw a juicy bone our way to see how we would react."

"That's so sneaky of her…" Max looked completely floored by the mere idea of Calleigh playing them. She took another gulp of her cocktail and looked sadly at the now empty glass in her hands. "I think I need another one…"

"That's what I call 'turning the tables'." Ryan sighed.

"Now I'm completely confused." Cynthia admitted. "What do we do now? If we start talking about that Matthews guy, we'll play her game. I don't want the others to think we're too gullible either, our credibility is at stake."

"I think we're stuck. We have to wait until she does or says something…" Valera pressed a hand to her hot forehead. "Damn I have a headache. Everything looked so simple when we arrived… and now I just want to go home and forget about it."

"Well I could be wrong. It was just a theory based…" Natalia's raised hand made Sam stop at mid-sentence.

"Don't go there again. We need to step back and observe. You are right the situation could be read either way." The redhead admitted. "So let's wait and decide another day. We're back at gathering evidence and analyzing it to see where the truth lies."

"And then?" Cynthia wondered.

"We'll strike." The CSI giggled. "And there will be no prisoners. It has to be a complete and total victory for either side."

With those words she lifted her glass over the table and waited for her friends to decide.

"I'm with you." Cynthia nodded, her glass joining Natalia's.

"Why not?" Ryan smiled at the two women showing his agreement.

"It's not like we have any other choice." Max muttered a little defeated.

"You are completely insane." Sam chuckled as she looked at the four raised glasses. "You do realize they don't even know we're at war."

"They're clever they'll figure it out. So are you with us?" Natalia wondered.

"Of course." She clinked her glass with theirs and chuckled. "I wouldn't miss that for the world."


	13. A little fun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

My muse is still here and she seems to make up for past months. The fic is almost finished, I just need to think about something a friend told me last night as I think she might be right ;o)

The serious part won't be included in the fic as this is comedy pure. I don't know if it will be a follow-up of this or if I will included it to a new EC universe closer to the new situation on Miami (Alexx gone, Tara here...). But I need to finish my porn first. I wonder if my muse will be inspired for that too... We'll see.

So here it is. Again it's not beta-read, so I'll be the only one to blame for the mistakes. I hope you will like the chapter.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review. I always love feedback. My PM work again so you can use that too if you have something to tell me.

* * *

Calleigh surreptitiously stole a glance at Natalia who was working on a laptop next to her. The redhead looked a little under the weather and had been unusually quiet the whole morning. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was up. They had been too pushy lately and suddenly even Natalia seemed to have taken a step back. But then maybe her friend was only a little tired and she was becoming paranoid. No wonder their colleagues were wondering what was happening to her. She was behaving very un-Calleigh like.

She had spent part of the night thinking about what she should tell them and this morning she didn't feel any smarter. One thing was sure she couldn't call off her bluff about her pretend boyfriend. She was stuck with the lie and had to bear the consequences. She sighed heavily and looked at Natalia. She seemed totally oblivious to her. For someone usually so pushy it was absolutely unsettling.

Whatever Natalia was planning it was getting on her nerves. She had kept many secrets but never one so difficult. Probably at some level she wanted it to be 'out there'. It would be nice not to have to hide she admitted with a smile. But on the other hand having Stetler give her the 'Talk' about dating not only another police officer but also a co-worker was not something she was looking forward to. The IAB agent could be such a sneaky ass.

And now Natalia was playing mute. It was probably her sweet revenge for the little white lies she had fed them. So yes they had been stupid even more so that she hadn't warned Eric about them. The redhead certainly thought the silence regimen would work like a charm on her. Well she could play that game too. With that she closed her laptop with more force than was necessary. The loud click made Natalia jump and stare at her.

"I'm going to the Ballistics Lab." Calleigh explained in a serious tone. "I need some quiet."

With a stern face she collected her papers and things and left the room with a last nod for Natalia. A radiant smile appeared on her face as soon as she had left the room. The other CSI had looked positively stunned by her little quip. The insincerity of her comment was blatant and her friend probably thought she had lost it. But damn it had felt good she decided with a giggle.

* * *

So it was back at square one Ryan grumbled as he watched the dirty water in front of him. He turned to look at Eric who was discussing with the fisherman who had found their floater. This time there was no way he was going to jump alone in the filthy stream. He was still staring at the murky water in front of him when he sensed more than saw Eric next to him.

"Okay Ryan you go." Eric finally declared repeating to the very word what he had said a month earlier.

"There is no way…" Ryan's outburst was cut short when he looked at his colleague. The half Cuban was doing his best not to crack up. He looked at him outraged. "And you think this is funny."

"Yeah it is." He laughed in good humor. "You should have seen your face when I said it. It's really a shame I didn't take a picture."

"So what are we doing?" Ryan wondered a little confused. "Are we both going to dunk?"

"I certainly won't but if you want, please be my guest." Eric offered with a grin. "I certainly won't go between a man and his obsession. If you want to lose your clothes, I can wait in the car."

"You're really full of shit Delko."

"And you have no sense of humor." He shook his head at his friend's antics. "Is there trouble in Paradise?"

"Are you referring to Sam?" Ryan wondered a little uncertain. "Did she tell you something?"

"No I was just asking. You sure are jumpy today. I thought that maybe something had happened."

"Of course not! Everything is absolutely peachy."

Ryan crossed his arms and looked at him shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Now would be the perfect time to pick on Eric about Calleigh. The only problem was how to bring it about. He watched as Eric took some pictures of the waterline. Natalia or Maxine would probably have found the perfect thing to say. He would never be able to pull it off. He was no strategist like the girls. He was just a normal guy who wanted to be left alone. He rolled his eyes wondering where that lie had come from. He was a gossip addict but somehow things weren't easy when with Delko.

"What are you babbling about?" Eric's voice brought him out of his reverie. He turned an uneasy glance to his friend and plastered an apologetic smile on his lips. "Do you think you can help or am I supposed to do everything by myself?"

"What should I do?"

"What?" Eric looked at him with puzzled eyes wondering whether if he was serious or just playing him. "Well I have the camera so I guess I pretty much covered the picture taking part of the scene."

"There isn't anything to collect or is it?" He looked at the bloated body of their victim lying on the shore. He was no doctor but it seemed very clear that the man had spent several days in the water. His clothes were badly ripped and not much was left of his jacket and shirt.

"Maybe you could call Alexx and ask her to come over?" His friend offered.

"Oh that wasn't done yet?"

"Let's see I discussed with the officer who was first on the scene, I took the fisherman's statement about his morbid discovery and I am currently documenting our case with adequate pictures." Eric enumerated. "I'm sorry if I haven't done enough by your standards. Let me just remind you that in the meantime you brooded about going in the water and prepared an adequate refusal in case I asked you to. Can you tell me why you insisted on coming with me?"

"I didn't have anything to do and I thought you could need my help." Ryan said with a grimace. He certainly couldn't admit he was on a mission. One he was failing miserably.

"Oh because this is what you call helping?" The older CSI joked. "I start to get why the girls avoid working with you lately."

"That's not true." Ryan protested vehemently. "So I was a little beside myself. I've had a lot to think about. The girls positively adore working with me. I'm quick, efficient and always charming."

"Yeah right." A huge smile formed on Eric's face and he shook his head. "I guess this is why you wanted to jump into the water."

"What has that to do with anything?"

"Have you looked at our vic?" The half Cuban asked. "He is a local, a fisherman called Stu Mayers. He disappeared five days ago after a drinking binge with his friends about two miles north from here. The currents brought him here, so there is only him and what he has on to collect."

"How do you know all that?"

"You would know too if you had listened to Ol' Matt's sad story." Eric pointed at the old fisherman who was still standing next to the patrol officer. "They have been looking for him for days in the whole area. Now call Alexx if you want me to put your name on that case file."

* * *

"And she just left like that?" Maxine asked for the second time as she poured Natalia another cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I was too lost for words to say anything." The redhead answered. "I wanted to get her to chat by being a little quieter than usual and bam she leaves saying she needs silence."

Cynthia laughed whole-heartedly at her friend's story. She could perfectly picture Calleigh's little stunt.

"I think Sam is right. She is playing us." Natalia declared very seriously.

"So what do we do?" Maxine wondered. "It seems the silence routine doesn't work at all. If we don't coax her to action, nothing will happen. You have to come up with a better plan."

"Why does it have to be me?" The redhead asked surprised.

"You are our mastermind." Cynthia cajoled her with a bright smile. "Without you we are lost."

"I think there is only one way to handle this situation." Natalia explained. "We need to concentrate on Eric. He is her Achilles' heel. Calleigh won't break."

"Oh that's devious, I like it." Maxine excitedly clapped her hands drawing her friends' stunned glances to her. "Sorry I guess I'm a little hyper. This is my sixth coffee today."

"Should we attack with the pretend boyfriend?" Cynthia wondered.

"No I am sure they have come up with a reasonable story for that." The CSI shook her head and gloomily looked at her coffee while her friends were eagerly waiting for another genius idea. "I need to work a case with Eric."

"Ryan left with him earlier today. Maybe he achieved something."

"I doubt that. He can't handle Eric." Natalia noted. "I mean they have been too competitive with each other over the years. This is not a good basis for chit-chat, especially if the lady is Calleigh. I'm pretty sure Eric knows Ryan had a crush on her."

They remained silent all three lost in their thoughts.

"On the other hand he might exactly be the one to handle Calleigh." The CSI said with a bright smile. "They have always been good friends and so far he hasn't been too pushy as regards her private life. We marched girls against girl and guy against guy. We need to switch our battalions. I can't believe I have been so blind. This will so work. Now we just have to wait for our next victim."

"Oh that's sick." Cynthia laughed in good humor soon joined by her friends.

* * *

"And here I am." Ryan put his kit next to Calleigh's and looked at her with a bright smile.

"So I see." She laughed at his resolute posture. "I thought you were on a case with Eric."

"He kind of didn't appreciate my hard work and said…" He hesitated for a moment about the right words to use. "I could get lost for all he cared."

"He hasn't said that." Calleigh laughed whole-heartedly wondering whether Ryan was making that up or Eric had really sent him that callously away.

"I must admit I'm paraphrasing but I stayed true to the essence of his message."

The more she thought about it, the more it sounded plausible. She couldn't help picturing the scene between both men and her laughter became irrepressible. The blond CSI grabbed a hankie as she tried to control her fit of giggles. Tears were forming in her eyes and she struggled with the tissue to avoid messing up her make-up. Ryan always knew how to make her laugh.

"I'm glad I amuse you." He said as seriously as he could, but her good humor was contagious. Soon he couldn't resist and started laughing too.

"Well I don't mind working with you." She finally managed to say. "Let me grab my kit, we have an arson case to investigate."

"Eww." Ryan looked at her a little dejectedly. "Are we going to find some crispy?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well I had a floater this morning I must admit that a deep fried victim is not necessarily what I want to see next."

"Beggars can't be choosers." She reminded him with a wink. "You wanted to work with me so bear with it."

"You guys really have the worst cases today." He said shaking his head in disgust as he followed the blonde. "If I were you I would be worried about my karma."

"We have great karma." She answered with a giggle.

"No the word you're looking for is sex." He casually quipped in.

She briefly turned her head to look at him. A little smile formed on her lips but she remained silent before resuming her walk towards the Hummer. It was so much easier with Calleigh he realized with a smile. Natalia was a genius.

* * *

"Where has Ryan gone?" Natalia wondered as she entered the small lab. "I thought he was working with you."

"Working would not be the word I would use to describe the performance of this morning." Eric joked in good humor. "I swear if I didn't know him better I would have been very worried. Is he having problems with Sam?"

"Why are you asking that?" The redhead took the seat opposite of him suddenly very much interested by the turn the conversation was taking. Maybe there was more gossip at hand than she once had thought.

"He seemed a little off." He shook his head dismissively. "Not that it says much about Ryan."

"You are mean today." She chided him teasingly.

"He just seems to have a lot on his mind." He went on ignoring her comment. "I had to ask him three times to call Alexx. The officer on the scene was a rookie and only asked for us and not for a ME. I guess it must have been that guy's first floater. The victim looked a mess. There is nothing like five days in the Everglades with a bunch of hungry critters if you see what I mean. So do you know something?"

"You mean about Ryan and Sam." At Eric's raised eyebrows she giggled. "There are still seeing each other, but that isn't any indication about the quality of the relationship. She has had a huge crush on you. That much is obvious. You should have given her a chance."

"She is pretty but not my type." He said with a shrug.

"She is a little too pushy for you maybe." Natalia offered.

"Calleigh described it once perfectly about a former girlfriend 'you like crazy, until crazy loves you back.'" He smirked as he remembered that conversation. "That's the vibe I'm getting."

"You think Sam is crazy?" She couldn't help laughing at the rather extreme description of the young AV tech.

"She was a little too focused on me and her efforts a little too obvious. I like girls who keep a certain distance." Eric explained. "The chase isn't interesting if the prey is too eager."

"Now that's an interesting conversation." Natalia crossed her arms and looked at him with serious eyes. "And how was I when we dated?"

"I'm not answering that." He said sheepishly. He kept his eyes down on his laptop as he was typing.

"So was I too pushy?" She wondered.

"You were a little clingy." He admitted uneasily.

As soon as the words had crossed his lips he regretted them immediately. He heard Natalia's shocked intake of breath at his too honest comment.

"Oh. Well the point is dully taken." She said a little sullenly. "I will not impose my presence on you any further."

She turned on her heels and walked towards the door.

"Natalia, I didn't mean it that way." Eric tried to soften the rather callous blow he had unwilling dealt her. When the redhead waved a dismissive hand at him without another look he sighed. Dating coworkers was always messy he thought. Well unless the coworker was Calleigh of course. That was worth anything.

"Damn it." Natalia cursed as she slowed her pace seconds later.

He had managed to deter her from her intention. She had wanted to grill him about Calleigh and they had ended up discussing Ryan and Sam and of course their very short-lived affair. She shook her head in disgust. For someone who thought she manipulated other people well she had miserably failed.

He had given her the perfect opening line with his chase comment and she had ignored it. Instead of teasing him about Calleigh and his years of courting her, she had let her curiosity about their affair take the better of her.

She pouted as she thought about his comment. She couldn't deny the truth in his assessment. Well at least now he felt a little guilty after what he had told her and that should make it easier for future conversations.

Damn they were good. She could only hope Ryan had been more successful with Calleigh.


	14. Turning Tables

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

The fic is finished... After this one there will be 3 more chapters. I don't know about the serious part as I want to finish Torture first (I'm in a smutty mood lately) and maybe Why didn't...

I was planning to post that on Tuesday but the spoiler pics on 716 just blew me away. My head is still spinning.

Here is the chapter. Again it's not beta-read, so I'll be the only one to blame for the mistakes. I hope you will like the chapter.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

Ryan shook his head wondering why he was putting himself through this. He looked at the charred corpse in front of him and rolled his eyes. In the long list of stupid things to do, falling asleep with a lit cigarette in one's hand had to be on the top five. The case was pretty straight forward. They had found an empty bottle of whisky next to the bed and a glass on the bed spread. Everything seemed to indicate the man fell asleep after too much booze and that the cigarette lit up his bed like a torch in summer.

"It's you again. I would have thought you were clever enough to stay clear from another mangled corpse." Alexx chimed in behind him. "At least I have the excuse of not having the choice."

"Eric didn't need me anymore and Natalia asked me to take this one because she was late with her paperwork." He answered in a go.

"Yeah I would say she sent you here to grill Calleigh over Eric." Alexx noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not."

"I'm neither deaf nor stupid… And I'm not talking either." She quickly added when she saw the expectant look on his face. "Play your little games. It is sure fun to watch."

Ryan shook his head and took another picture of the scene. The fire department had left the premises just a few minutes ago and Calleigh was now discussing with the one of the neighbors. It was strange how this scene felt exactly like the previous one. He watched the blond CSI intently. There was something different about her that was sure. She hadn't picked up his joke about Eric at all. She had simply ignored and gone on being her bubbly and happy self.

She suddenly turned around and she caught him staring at her. He felt the blood rush to his face and busied himself with more shoots of the burned furniture. There wasn't much left to collect. He had already bagged the glass and the bottle of whisky. Once Alexx would take the body to the morgue he would finally be able to process the bedspread and take it in as evidence for the case. He took another picture of the burned pattern the fire and the whisky had drawn on the hard floor. Maybe if the quilt hadn't reached the floor the fire wouldn't have spread that quickly.

"So Alexx, what do you think?" Calleigh asked when she entered the bedroom. "Do you see anything suspicious?"

"I don't think so." The ME shook her head as she carefully sounded the body out. "The head is intact and I can't see any obvious wound. I will have to take him to the Lab to know for sure."

"One thing is certain he was an alcoholic." The young CSI told her. "We found five empty bottles of booze in the kitchen and his neighbors said he barely ever was sober since his wife left him two years ago. This was the second time a fire started in his apartment. Last time he woke up in time but still had second degree burns on his hand and forearm."

"Poor man." Alexx said with a sad smile. "What happened to you that you sunk that low?"

"Life can be cruel and sometimes you are just too weak and full of excuses." Calleigh added in an unyielding tone. "It should be a quick case. The door was closed from the inside"

"I will take him back with me. That way you'll be able to finish processing the place." Alexx gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. She understood the young woman's harshness. Her childhood with two alcoholic parents had been anything but idyllic.

"I'm almost done." Ryan told Calleigh as he came closer to her. "I'll help Alexx with the body and we'll finish up."

The blonde nodded with a faint smile. She looked at the young man as he struggled with Alexx to put their victim in a body bag. The victim's awkward position made the task quite a challenge. She couldn't help a smile form on her lips. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing. She unclasped it to see who was calling and quickly went to the kitchen to snap it open.

"What can I do for you Mr. Delko?" She heard him chuckle at her cheerful tone and her smile widened.

"I gather Ryan isn't around." He noted with humor. "How is he behaving with you?"

"I got a lame attempt of joke about us having sex but he hasn't pushed it any further." She recalled with a giggle. "Apart from that he behaved. I must admit he seems a little off. I wonder if he is having problems with Sam or something. Maybe he came with me because he needed talking. Did he try this morning?"

"No… he was rather silent but definitely brooding." He recalled. "When I asked him about problems with Sam he said everything was fine. But I must admit I hadn't been very nice to him at that point."

"So I heard. So is there anything special you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you got a crispy."

"Yup he has been thoroughly charbroiled." She looked at her colleagues who were making nice progress a little further away. "You should see how Alexx and Ryan are fighting to get him in the bag. He was half lying half sitting on his bed."

"Oh I guess another nice shirt has to be written off. Poor Ryan." Eric joked. "That's the second today. I hope it's not one of those expensive ones he so loves."

"I'm afraid it is."

"Ouch. Talk about bad karma." The young man laughed. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah later…" She confirmed in a soft voice.

She looked at the phone with a fond smile. They had decided never to say anything too private on the phone. Their colleagues had always that strange ability to materialize next to them when they at least expected them. She almost jumped when she found a disheveled Ryan standing next to her.

"It's done." He said staring at his once pristine shirt.

"You should know better than wear those nice clothes to a scene." She berated him.

"There was a time when CSI didn't help ME bag their corpses."

"But sadly there are things called budget cuts." Calleigh reminded him. "I'd rather we help Alexx than lose people we like or part of the fancy equipment we so rely on. Did you have to help this morning too?"

"Yeah." He couldn't suppress a disgusted shrug at the memory. "I think that shirt is definitely ruined, but so was Eric's. That will be one hell of a laundry."

As he finished talking he stared at Calleigh expecting her to say something. She only gawked back at him, her features not giving anything away.

"What are expecting from me Ryan?" She wondered after their little staring contest. "I'm not doing your laundry."

"That's not what I meant." He blushed at her comment. "It was just a casual remark."

"Ryan do you have problems with Sam?"

"No, why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know you seemed quite unnerved and a little off today. I thought that maybe you wanted to talk about her to someone." She explained her concern blatant in her voice. "You know you can come to me if there is anything bugging you. I'll be happy to help."

With that last sentence she gently put her hand on his arm and smiled at him. He gulped uneasily and simply nodded. Here he was on a mission for his nosy colleagues and one of their targets was absolutely sweet and caring. After Sam's little talk he had already had his doubts but now he just felt like the worst bastard.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Calleigh."

"Don't mention it." Her attention was back on the case at hand. She pointed to the bedroom with a smile. "Let's go back and finish up what we have started. There are still some pictures to be taken and evidence to be bagged."

* * *

Maxine was impatiently tapping her fingers against the printer. The green light had been blinking for some time now but the machine didn't seem ready to give her the much awaited results to her DNA analysis. When the printer finally spit the one pager a smile lit her face. She at last had a reason to see Eric today.

"Carrie I'll be back in a few." She told her young colleague as she walked to the door. "I have to give that to Delko."

"Oh Eric, lucky girl." Her friend winked at her and the brunette laughed in good humor.

The problem was now to find him. She had seen him earlier in a lab nearby but he didn't seem to have stayed. With an annoyed click of her tongue she resolutely took the direction of the Prints Lab. If he was not there, someone could probably hint her to where he might have gone. Sure enough the object of her hunt was busy in his favorite lab.

"Eric, I have the DNA results on your case."

The young man darted surprised eyes on her.

"I wasn't expecting anything. The dental records and the identification by his friend were enough." Eric moved closer to her and took the report Maxine was holding in her hand.

"That is for the Mallory case, not the floater of this morning." The DNA tech corrected with a smile. "It took me a little longer as the toothbrush the boyfriend first gave me didn't only have one donor."

Eric stared at her with a stunned look. He quickly read the document which confirmed that the body found was indeed Lisa Mallory. He had almost forgotten about that case. Horatio had started it alone when it was just the disappearance of a 25 year-old woman. H had asked for his help when the young woman's abandoned car had been found three week ago. A mangled body matching her description had been discovered some days ago. Now the identification was complete.

"I know gross…" She went on shrugging at the mere thought of doing such thing. "Suffice to say that the second DNA didn't match the boyfriend's. I guess he should be thankful that she didn't give that other guy his toothbrush."

"They probably shared more than saliva." He told her with an amused look.

"Still a toothbrush is very personal. You don't share it with someone you barely know."

"Maybe she knew him well." He dismissively said. His mind was already racing at the new possibilities that foreign DNA on something as intimate as a toothbrush could mean. "I suppose you have already isolated this unidentified DNA."

"Of course." She nodded. "And I told Horatio about it. Something tells me that he already knows whose DNA it could be. You should have seen the glint in his eye. But so far he hasn't come back to me with a new sample to match."

"Now that we have the positive identification for Lisa Mallory, it should be easier to get a warrant for another suspect's DNA." Eric explained. "It still doesn't say who the culprit is but it's a new lead. So far the boyfriend has a pretty good alibi."

"It could still be a casual affair. I once caught a guy using my toothbrush the next morning. I'm pretty sure he wasn't planning on telling me anything. I threw him out with the damn brush." She told him with an annoyed roll of eyes. "The same thing could have happened to her. Gals are at disadvantage because usually it's always at their house that the tumble takes place."

"You do realize that I am a guy." Eric asked her with a mocking tone.

"Of course." She frowned at him not understanding what he was getting at.

"It just sounded like something you would tell Natalia or Calleigh not me. I sense the moment coming when you're going to share a little too much about your sex life." He noted anxiously. "It's not that I don't care, but I don't want this conversation to take an awkward turn. Unless of course you either want a man's opinion on the matter or me sharing my experience in that area."

"No, of course not." Maxine blushed furiously. "It was just chit-chat and a bad case of me talking way too much. I guess I'll go back to my lab."

With an uneasy smile she turned on her heels and walked purposefully towards the door. She was already in the doorframe when his voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"In case you're interested, I never took a girl's toothbrush." Eric explained with humor. "I always had a spare one on me just in case. That is of course unless I didn't stay long enough to need one."

Maxine didn't turn around. She quickly nodded and resumed her walk to the DNA lab in long strides. Eric shook his head with an amused chuckle. What was wrong with the people at the Lab? First there had been Ryan, then Natalia and now Maxine. From all the things he had expected after Calleigh's lie about a pretend boyfriend that was not one of them.

* * *

Ryan entered the break room with a tired sigh. Natalia was already seated there apparently lost in the contemplation of her coffee mug. She looked as bad as he felt. His third shower of the day the second at the Lab, had washed the scent and the stains away but definitely not improved his mood.

"Did your day suck as bad as mine?" He wondered as he grabbed the coffee pot. He immediately frowned at the weight of the container. He lifted the lid to see it was almost empty. With a disgruntled groan he emptied the coffee pot in the sink nearby. "Yeah figures…"

"I'm just going to say that I'll be happy once I get home." The redhead morosely answered. "I'm a lousy strategist. I'm going to lead our army to its doom."

"Well I failed with Eric and Calleigh." He said to make her feel better. "I made no progress as to have them talk about each other. They were completely impervious to all my miserable attempts. Now they both think I have problems with Sam and Calleigh even offered to help."

"My efforts with Eric weren't much better." She explained with a dismayed frown. "I only discovered that he didn't like it when women crowded him and that I had been a little too clingy for his taste."

"Aww he didn't actually tell you that. That was not very considerate." Natalia just shrugged, her eyes focused on her mug. "But how did you end up talking about that?"

"I don't know my curiosity got the best of me. I just don't seem to be able to focus as much as I want." She simply explained. "I had the whole conversation mapped out in my head, but he never ever said anything I expected him to. He is different. I don't seem to be able to push his buttons as I used to."

"That's an excellent summary of my day with Calleigh." Ryan said. "She was quiet and attentive and didn't at all react to my hints. She just let it go like she didn't care."

"They don't care." Maxine entered the room with her bag on her shoulder and sat heavily down next to Ryan. "I'm going home. I'm thoroughly depressed."

"Which one was it?" Natalia asked with a tired tone.

"Eric. I came to chat and I started babbling about how guys ended the night at the girl's place and used her toothbrush." Her colleagues darted surprised stares on her. "Oh it was about a case. But nevertheless he told me that he either had a spare toothbrush or didn't stay the night. Now he probably thinks I was hitting on him and that's why I was talking about that. I was so damn embarrassed."

"Did anyone of us score today?" The redhead CSI wondered.

"Did you listen to anything I said? I made a fool of myself." Maxine almost cried out. "I will probably never be able to watch him in the eye again. Like it wasn't enough that Calleigh saw me drool over him last month. Oh my gosh! If he tells her what happened today, I'm dead."

"Don't be overdramatic Maxine." Natalia scolded her. "So we have lost a battle, but not the war."

"You can't be serious." Ryan stared at her in surprise. "You really expect us to go on with that. We have been ridiculed. And what is worse is that they are having a lot of fun with it. I for one won't go on with this nonsense."

"I totally agree." Max approved with a vehement nod. "You have to ask Cynthia or Sam. I can't do that anymore."

"Fine. I won't force you to anything." The redhead sighed. "We're not on a schedule; we don't have to rush anything."

Natalia looked at the corridor and discovered Calleigh walking their way. She felt herself blush at the thought of the impeding confrontation. They had been through a lot that day and even at three against one, she didn't feel they were up to par. Just as the blonde was about to be close enough to spot them, Eric appeared and called her over. Soon the couple was standing in the middle of the corridor merrily discussing, their bodies close but not touching. It was unnerving to see them at such a short distance but still being too far for them to hear anything coherent. After a while Calleigh laughed heartily at something Eric had said.

"They are making fun of us." Ryan said morosely.

"Definitely." Maxine agreed with a pout.

"You're talking nonsense." Natalia noted with more confidence than she actually felt.

They were still happily talking when Calleigh's cell phone rang. She looked at the display and hastily snapped it open while she was waving Eric good bye. The young man laughed and disappeared in a lab nearby.

"Oh I'm so glad you're calling." They heard Calleigh say as she quickly walked by the break room without stopping. "So are we still having dinner tonight? Great, I know this wonderful place. You will adore it…"

Ryan and Maxine both stared at Natalia with shocked and questioning eyes.

"What?"

"She is having dinner with someone." Ryan explained.

"And that someone is not Eric." The DNA tech added in case her friend had not gotten the message.

"So what they are not joined by the hip." Natalia countered.

"And maybe they are not dating." The young man spelled out.

"Let's not jump to hasty conclusions. The day has been trying for all of us." The redhead declared. "Why don't we all meet at my place and try to forget a little about them around a nice dinner and cocktails?"

"Well that sounds nice." The brunette smiled at her friend. "I sure don't feel like staying on my own tonight."

"Sam is meeting with some girlfriends, so I am game." Ryan agreed.

"Perfect." Natalia checked her watch. "Let's say we meet at 8:30pm."

"That sounds like a plan." Maxine stood up feeling much better than just minutes before. "I'll bring Cynthia along."


	15. Doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Well last time I must have been drunk because there are only 2 chapters left and not 3, this one and the final chapter. I probably could go on writing this but I don't feel like it anymore. I could change my mind. I seem to be doing that a lot lately ;o)

RL is currently rather busy and my muse is acting up again. I suppose I should be used to it by now... A lot of thoughts are cluttering my mind and I don't get anything done. I'm not even sure with what I'll go on next. Okay I'll stop bothering you with my pointless babble.

Here is the chapter. Again it's not beta-read, so I'll be the only one to blame for the mistakes. I hope you will like the chapter.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review.

* * *

"Officer Duquesne."

The stiff way her name had been said made Calleigh instinctively tense. She turned around to face the taller man with the customary fake smile she always wore when dealing with Rick Stetler.

"Rick…" She answered as she watched him close the distance between them.

"There is something I need to discuss with you in private." He informed her in his usual nonchalant way. How he managed to always look contrite when he certainly did feel anything but was beyond Calleigh.

"But of course. We could go to my office." The blonde offered and turning on her heels she started walking at a rapid pace.

She couldn't help smirking when she heard him first gasp and then rush after her. She had surprised him with her quick start and that was always a bonus. He liked to call the shots and wasn't used to have one of his preys make the first move. She opened her door and calmly sat down at her desk. Whatever he had to talk to her about she was on her territory and that made her feel better. She looked up at him and with a graceful gesture invited him to take the seat opposite to her.

"So Rick, what is this about?" She asked right away.

The tall IAB officer took his time to find a comfortable position on the chair. He crossed his legs and casually opened the button of his stylish jacket. He was trying to regain the control of the situation she realized and her smirk widened. She sat back and calmly waited for his answer. If he expected her to fret about having to face him he was in for disappointment.

"I have heard rumors about the service and I must say I am worried."

"Rumors?" She repeated the word a little mockingly. "And since when do you believe in such things? Tell me at least you have some supporting evidence. You know that in my job I am very sensitive to those pesky details…"

"Well several people have witnessed when two male CSI decided to discard a little more clothing than necessary in plain view." He started with a pleat on his brow. "That created quite a commotion."

"I have already addressed the issue with both officers and they have been warned about their improper behavior." She cut him with a raised hand. "I doubt those incidents require any further actions from IAB. They have both expressed regrets about their lack of judgment and I doubt this will ever happen again."

"Very well, I'm glad you have taken the matters into your own hands." He noted with a pleased nod. "Then there is of course this other rumor that insists that your relationship with one of them isn't as professional as it should be."

She struggled to stifle a sneer. Stetler was an animal of habit; his tactics to throw someone out of balance were always the same. He always came up with something trivial to lull that person into a false sense of confidence to better hit them square in the face with the actual issue.

The only surprise was to have him confront her so soon. Their friends and colleagues were still only guessing what was really happening between the two of them. Horatio and of course Alexx were the only ones to actually know and one thing was sure, neither had spoken.

"Really?" She wondered with her best poker face. "I don't know what the 'rumor' says but I happen to be friends with both of them. I didn't know that this could be a problem."

"It is if the relationship goes beyond friendship and you know it." Stetler spelled out coolly. "We already had this conversation while you dated officer Berkerley."

"And with whom am I supposed to have an inappropriate friendship?" She pushed cheekily.

"With CSI Delko." He shifted on his seat and leaned towards her. With a tone that was meant to be concerned and friendly he continued. "People insist you two have started an affair some time ago. I hope this is not true. I mean having an affair with an officer from the Force was bad but could be overlooked. Dating a fellow CSI who often works under your supervision is a different matter altogether."

"I understand that perfectly, Rick." She went on in the same pretend friendly tone. "But since Eric has become a level 3 CSI, he has only been supervised by Horatio. Not that this means that we are dating."

"Of course. Well I'm glad we have discussed the matter." He said standing up and buttoning his jacket. "That we see this topic eye to eye is appreciated. As is your help in the cross reviews."

"Good bye Rick." She plastered a smile on her and watched him as he left her office. Now that was another problem than the girls tailing her about Eric.

* * *

Ryan leaned against the doorframe of the DNA lab and watched Maxine and Natalia as they were working on evidence. At their giggles he could tell the girls were in a great mood. Natalia's impromptu pick-me-up party had worked its magic. Their gloomy and defeatist thoughts had disappeared after the third cocktail.

"A wonderful day to both of you!" He finally exclaimed as he made his entrance into the lab. Both women turned their heads in his direction and smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ryan Wolfe is actually looking for additional work." Natalia put a gloved hand on her heart as if recovering from an unexpected shock. The brunette next to her laughed heartily at the joke while Ryan's face fell.

"What is that supposed to mean? I always help when I have time."

"Oh Natalia, I think that you have hurt his feelings. Come over to Maxine, I'll give you a hug to make you feel better."

"Cheeky at that… I thought that after all the alcohol you had drunk last night you wouldn't be as perky."

"What can I say? Tequila is my friend." The DNA tech replied with a huge grin. "I don't even have the hint of a hang over."

"Yeah whatever." Ryan shook his head, part of his good humor suddenly gone. "So has one of you seen the enemy today?"

"Who are you referring to?" Natalia wondered. "Do you mean our lovebirds or Rick Stetler?"

"Stetler is on the premises?" The young CSI looked disbelievingly at his colleagues. "It's been a while since he last graced us with his presence. I thought we weren't good enough for him anymore as he kept sending his goons over with files to review."

"Yeah talk about it. I already saw him twice today." Maxine rolled her eyes at her misfortune. "He looks his usual self, sneaky and falsely concerned. I do hope I won't run into him again. Apparently he has been away on a seminar… If you want my opinion that guy doesn't need to be taught how to get any meaner."

"I wonder what he is up to…"

"Maybe Nights has something on us." Natalia offered. "I hear they are pretty reeled up since we pointed out some errors in their files."

"Under close scrutiny no case is fool proof. Sadly Stetler is ready to pick on insignificant details that not even a defense attorney would use." Ryan reminded her. "I just wish Horatio and Brewster from Nights would make him stop. I don't get why they haven't intervened yet."

"I honestly don't know." The redhead shook her head in resignation.

* * *

Eric was bended over pictures in front of him when he caught a discussion between Horatio and Stetler. That H seemed annoyed was a blatant understatement. His back was rigid and the way he was playing with his sunglasses was very telling. The IAB officer was getting on his nerves like he always did when he was around. Stetler was probably making his report about their "shortcomings".

Competition between Days and Nights had reached new levels in the past days and this couldn't end well. Eric had found two more cases to review on his desk when he had come back from his last scene. Some days being a well noted level 3 CSI really sucked.

He tried to concentrate on the task at hands with no real luck. His eyes seemed glued to the little exchange that was taking place in front of him. Despite the short distance he wasn't able to make anything out they were saying and that was very frustrating. Maybe Stetler was complaining because he had been a day late handing his previous supervision report or maybe he was bitching again about his style… Or maybe the conversation wasn't about him at all he decided.

The thought had barely crossed his mind when Horatio's eyes caught his. The way he looked at him made him gulp. So he wasn't paranoid after all. Shortly after that Stetler took his leave after saying one last thing. A moment later H entered the lab.

"I gather you have nothing good to tell me." Eric straightened up as he watched his friend's concerned look.

"Stetler informed me that two CSI under my supervision were most likely having an affair." He explained still playing with his glasses. "Of course he has no proof and I'm not sure where he wants to take this."

"Time has probably come to switch to Nights."

"Let's not jump the wagon. You and Calleigh haven't worked a single case together since you started dating." He reminded him. "As far as I am concerned nothing is wrong."

"But there is this regulation and we can't just ignore it."

"Why? I don't see why something that is widely accepted in most of the country should be forbidden here." Horatio insisted. "They only started this because a police officer from Jacksonville sued the city after her boyfriend also a detective broke up with. As far as I know the case was dismissed and she was transferred."

"I'm not sure IAB sees it like you."

"For me this is a non-issue as it only addresses very hypothetical risks. To be concerned you would first need to break up, and then be unable to work together anymore and finally one of you would have to take legal actions." Horatio enumerated. "I haven't heard about that happening very often. And as for the two of you I doubt this will go that far. And if it does my friend, I'll switch the guilty one to Nights so fast his or her head will spin. And that person better not cross my way."

Eric chuckled at H's last comment. His friend's good humor and support made him feel better. Horatio had their backs and even though he already knew it, it was nice to hear him actually say it.

"Did I make myself clear?" The older man asked with a smirk.

"Crystal clear." Eric confirmed with a nod. "I will inform Calleigh."

"You do that." Horatio smirked at him and put his sunglasses on. "And now I have more pressing affairs to attend to than concern myself about what my best CSI do on their downtime. I think there is a murderer to catch."

* * *

Calleigh looked so beautiful when she was lost in her paperwork Eric decided while he was watching her. At moments her tongue would dart out and slowly graze her upper lip. That was a very sexy sight. He wondered if anyone had ever told her. Probably not…

"Do you have a moment?" He ventured after a moment.

Surprised by his sudden presence she looked up at him. Her eyes immediately zoomed on the very heavy looking file he was holding.

"Oh don't tell me this is the Calderon file…" She whined as she realized why he had come to her.

"Okay I won't say it." He stifled a chuckle at her more than annoyed tone and gave her an apologetic smile.

"You are the one reviewing it?"

"I have this distinctive pleasure." He entered her office and took the seat opposite her. "I think Stetler finds it funny that I am the one to review a case you have worked on with Nights."

"I'm still having nightmares about that one." She shrugged with a disgusted pout. "I still curse fate for having worked a double when that happened. So what do you want to know?"

He took a deep breath. From the moment he had read her report he had known this wouldn't be an easy conversation. Calleigh was always extremely hard on herself and that she might have missed something or made a mistake was something she took very much at heart.

"You did all the Ballistics work on the case and I must admit I'm a little unsure about your findings." He hesitantly started.

"You have to be kidding me." She extended her hand and impatiently waved at him to get the report. She quickly went through the two pages and shook her head. "I don't see anything wrong."

"There is a discrepancy between your conclusions and the detailed analysis of the weapon and the rounds found on the scene." He pointed out showing her the working sheets she had annotated. "You speak about 5 rounds but you recovered and examined 6. I was wondering why you weren't mentioning the last one."

"That's impossible." She almost ripped the papers from his grasp and feverishly reviewed her notes.

"It's nothing; it doesn't change your conclusions Calleigh." He tried to reassure her. "I was just surprised by this inconsistency."

"How could I miss that?" She whined as she anxiously went through her papers again. Sure enough she had checked the six rounds and had found they were all shot from the same weapon. "I guess I can't count anymore."

"As I said it doesn't change the substance of the report."

"But it's still a mistake." Calleigh looked absolutely floored by her error and he hated to have to confront her with it.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. The Nights supervisor didn't see it either and it was his case."

"He probably foolishly trusted me not to make a rookie's mistake." She said with a disgusted grunt. "Well that shows that you should trust no one. Only God knows what a good attorney would have done with that kind of mistake."

"Now you're being overdramatic." He took her reports and notes back and put them in the heavy folder.

"Don't be so nice." She snapped at him much to his surprise.

"The least I can say is that you're in a very bad mood." He looked at her concerned by her bad temper. "What happened since we last spoke?"

"Stetler just got on my nerves earlier today." She shook her head annoyed at the mere recollection. "And speaking of the devil he just stands there in the corridor and stares at us. God only knows what he thinks we're talking about."

"Let him think…" He simply answered with a smirk. "Well now I guess I have to report your shortcomings."

"Don't push it Delko." She morosely grumbled. "Or you'll feel my wrath."

"I sure hope I will."

"You're impossible." She pinched her lips to prevent a smile from forming on them. "Stetler is just a few steps away and you start with naughty talk."

He winked at Calleigh and left the office marching directly towards Stetler.

"Officer Stetler." Eric greeted him. "I should be able to give you my report on the Calderon case later today."

"Is there anything interesting to report?" The older man casually wondered.

"Not much… The supporting evidence on the blood patterns is missing. I could only locate the conclusion. It seems it has been misfiled. Carter is on to it." Eric explained. "And there is a discrepancy in the Ballistics report. Calleigh just confirmed that she overlooked one round when she wrote her conclusions. But that doesn't change our findings. The case against Alvarez stays strong."

"Very well…" Rick looked at the younger man with a half smile. "I honestly didn't think you would report Duquesne's shortcomings. I mean as you are such good friends."

The way he insisted on the last words made Eric's skin crawl. What he was implying about their relationship was pretty obvious.

"She is my friend, but I do my job and I do it well. Everyone can make mistakes. Her examination of the rounds was very thorough and the evidence damning." He insisted looking the other man straight in the eye. "The conclusions might have come out incomplete, but no lawyer would have been able to use that to save his client's ass. And you know it."

"The point is dully taken." He acquiesced with a smile at Eric's defiant comment. "I just hope I haven't put a strain on your friendship by asking you to review her work. I certainly wouldn't want our CSI not to trust each other anymore."

"That's probably why the whole reviewing of solved cases started." He sarcastically reminded him. "It sure makes our working environment so much more pleasant."

With those parting words he walked past the IAB officer to go back to his office. Stetler looked at him as he was rapidly disappearing in the corridor. Delko seemed to have more backbone that he had thought he realized with a grimace. His eyes went back to Calleigh whose attention was once more focused on the file in front of her. He had to keep an eye on them…


	16. Wondering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Okay there are good news and bad news about this fic. The bad news is that it will be all for now. The good news is that this is no over; I simply want to go on with my serious fic (Conundrum) as it starts at the end of this chapter. Don't worry I will address the question of who was having dinner with Cal and we'll go back to funny banter after the case fic (I have tons of ideas). I just realized that I never officially posted a case fic even though I love those (they are all on my computer)… I thought it was high time. I cannot only write funny stuff and smut… No really ;o)

Well that said I hope you will like the chapter

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review. I'm a sucker for those.

* * *

Eric looked at Maxine from the hallway. Since she had fled his lab after giving him his DNA results two days ago, she had done her best to avoid him. To be honest he felt a little guilty after his teasing comment on toothbrushes but he hadn't been able to resist the taunt. Maxine was usually rather shy when it came to him and she now probably felt awkward because of his childish comment. He approached the door and knocked to make his presence noticed. When the young tech's eyes fell on him, she immediately blushed furiously confirming his suspicion.

"Hey Maxine, ladies." He gave her his best smile and bowed a little his head to greet the other women in the DNA lab. "I just collected a swab from a possible suspect in the Mallory case. I was wondering if you could compare it to the unidentified sample you found on Lisa's toothbrush."

"Sure." She answered with a quick smile.

She extended her hand in his direction but avoided any direct eye contact. He finally entered the lab and handed her the plastic pouch. When she tried to take it, he held on to it and she looked at him surprise evident in her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said two days ago." Eric said with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry if I offended you or made you uncomfortable. It was a stupid joke and totally inappropriate. I hope you won't hold that against me."

"You don't need to apologize." Her face was probably getting redder by the minute she realized. "I was out of line with my comments. Sometimes I just talk too much. You can ask Calleigh or Natalia. They could sing a song about that."

"So everything is okay between us?" He wondered.

"Yes of course." She managed to say in a whisper.

"Good." He gave her a last wink and turned on his heels.

"Well I don't know what this conversation has been about, but Eric Delko is without doubt the cutest and sweetest guy in the Lab." Anna a young DNA tech dreamingly moaned. "He was practically holding your hand."

"That's a plastic pouch." Maxine matter-of-factly told her. "There isn't anything romantic about it."

"Can I keep it?"

"You certainly can't." The brunette answered, annoyed by her colleague's request.

The young woman shrugged and went back to her working station. Maxine looked at her disbelievingly. She opened the cardboard container and started processing the swab Eric had given her. When she was about to throw the pouch in the bin she caught Anna furtively watching her every move. With a frown the brunette put the small bag in her pocket and decided to dispose of it elsewhere. Some females were really crazy, no wonder Calleigh was keeping their affair a secret.

* * *

Sam morosely checked her watch. The day had been unusually quiet so far. She had already gone through her last reports several times and checked that the data had been properly backed up in the past days. It just seemed that she didn't have anything more to do. Most senior CSI were very knowledgeable in her field and it seemed they were perfectly happy to use the smaller AV lab. She simply felt redundant and that wasn't a nice feeling.

She looked at her feet and noticed that the buckle of her left shoe had come undone. She quickly corrected the problem and when she straightened she was surprised to find a smiling Calleigh Duquesne standing next to her. On the table in front of her a cell phone was already downloading several pictures to the mainframe and different shots were opening on the huge monitor in front of them.

"Hey Sam. Long time no see." The blonde greeted her. "We need to go through these pictures. They were shot by the best friend of a girl who disappeared last night. She might have been kidnapped. Maybe there will be a hint on one of them."

"Hey Calleigh. Sure let's see what we have. They are badly underexposed and a little shaky." The AV tech noted. "I would have thought that such a fancy cell phone would have given better shots."

"I'm afraid the photographer was more than drunk when those frames were taken." Calleigh said. "As for the poor light, I guess they wanted a romantic mood. Try to do your best. Anything will be helpful at this point."

Sam's fingers played on the keyboard in front of her. Soon the pictures of the phone were displayed in front of them. Whereas the ones from the evening were barely clear, earlier ones showed a young brunette with a pretty smile.

"This is Samantha Rivers, the young woman who disappeared." Calleigh explained. "See if you can find her with anyone on the pictures at the party. Call me as soon as you have something."

"Sure. I'll work on them right away." Sam smiled at the CSI and the blonde left quickly with a last nod in her direction.

The smile widened on her face. For once Calleigh had been nice and relaxed in her presence and it was a nice change.

* * *

Eric frowned as he read the autopsy report Alexx had just given him. Lisa Mallory had been in for a beating before she died. The list of her broken bones seemed endless. Whoever had done that had been in a manic rage. He didn't want to jump on conclusions, but with so many blows directed to her head and face it sure looked very personal.

"Ew the poor girl." A soft voice said next to him.

A smile automatically formed on his lips as he watched Calleigh sit down next to him. He couldn't help noticing how tired she looked and he ached to touch her.

"Lisa Mallory has gone through a very bad beating." He explained as he showed her the pictures taken by Alexx. "If you add that to having been in the open during at least four weeks, you get these."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"The boyfriend seems to have a watertight alibi. He was on business trip in Europe at the time she disappeared and was killed." Eric said. "Everything seems to indicate that she died very shortly after she was last seen."

"It looks very personal." Calleigh noted as she studied shots of her face and arms. "It seems that she has been bludgeoned repeatedly with something very hard. The soft tissues are too mangled to tell anything precise. Have you already shots of her bones?"

"Not yet. She is cooking as we speak." He grinned at her. "I'm afraid I swamped the Trace lab with all the evidence we collected on her body."

"Maybe you'll be lucky and you'll also find some DNA on her."

"Yeah well I don't want to get my hopes too high. Don't forget she has been outdoors for quite some time."

"Sometimes we get lucky." She meant with a sweet smile.

"What about you?" Eric wondered. "I saw rushing back and forth not an hour ago."

"My case solved itself." She threw her hand in the air. "Samantha Rivers reappeared out of nowhere. We found traces of blood at the scene. She cut herself while playing with the army knife of someone present. The friend who rescued her was an ER intern and he lived just a block away from where they partied. He took her home and repaired the damage. After that she passed out and he let her sleep it out. He hadn't thought that her best friend was going to freak out. He probably was as wasted as she was. I hope he sutured her right or she will have a nasty scar. I can't believe how stupid they were."

"They are young. People do stupid stuff when hitting the city with friends."

"Yeah I can't wait for Spring Break to start next month." She grimaced at him.

"What a blessed time for any single guy." He joked. When he saw the death stare she gave him he chuckled. "Not that I was referring to me. Don't you have anything to do?"

"Yeah avert the conversation to safer grounds." She said with a pout. "I have two cases on my desk to review. I suppose I won't be able to dodge the task forever."

"Nope."

"Have you noticed how many people are staring at us as they walk by?" She commented suddenly in a better mood. "It's like they are expecting one of us to misbehave in plain sight."

"I suppose the hope to see juicy details dies last."

"Maybe they think that I want to do wicked things to you and how right they are." She noted teasingly. "I can picture myself standing up to come closer to you. My hand would rest on your shoulder before traveling up your neck and face. Our lips would passionately lock and you would bring me down on your lap. With the heat building, I'd rip your shirt open and discard it to the ground and I so wouldn't care if my top was to follow the same path and everyone was watching."

"How you manage to say really naughty things and look like you're talking about the weather always boggles my mind."

"Did I turn you on?" Her face remained serious and even for someone watching them closely nothing could indicate the actual nature of their discussion.

"Scarily yes." He said as he tried very hard not to crack a smile.

"Good." She gave him a quick nod. "Keep those thoughts in mind."

She stood up and watched two techs who were discussing a few steps away. They seemed intent on each other but she had caught them glance their way more than once. She turned towards Eric once more.

"Well it was nice chatting with you, but I need to get going." She said loud enough for the others to hear her. "I can't be late, I have a date tonight."

"Lucky girl, I'll be on a double shift while you'll be having fun." He smiled at her. "Enjoy your evening."

"I most certainly will."

She caught the puzzled stares the two women were sending her way with delight. If that didn't set the rumor mill into motion she didn't know what would.

* * *

Natalia was on her way to the break room for a much needed coffee when she spotted an unusual agitation in the DNA lab. Carrie was agitatedly telling something to Maxine and Anna who looked positively entranced. The redhead frowned and after a short hesitation switched direction to enter the lab.

"That's what she said." Carrie nodded with force.

"What happened?" Natalia wondered with a frown on her face.

"Calleigh is having another date tonight. And it's not with Eric." Maxine explained. "That's the second this week we know of."

"I have checked the presence board on my way back." Carrie said. "Eric is definitely pulling a double tonight. So there is no way he is the one she meets."

"Maybe it's not a date-date." The CSI offered. "She could be meeting with a friend without it being romantic."

"It's a little disappointing." Anna noted. "They were such a cute couple. But on the other hand it means that Delko is still available and that I like."

"Get your name on the waiting list. You're not alone." Maxine scoffed. "I hope you're patient because lately no one has gotten lucky."

"So you are actually buying it?" Natalia asked astounded.

"Why shouldn't we?" Carrie wondered. "I have observed them a lot since this rumor about them started and I'm not the only one. And no one absolutely no one saw or heard anything that could indicate that they are seeing each other."

"With the regulation in place about relationships between officers it seems pretty obvious that they won't do anything to raise IAB's suspicion." The older woman snorted. "They are not stupid."

"Come on when you were seeing Eric everyone in the lab could see it." Anna pointed a finger at her to make her point. "When you're dating someone like Eric Delko I doubt you can stay absolutely impassive when close to him. You definitely couldn't."

"And remember when Calleigh was dating Berkerley, it was very obvious too." Carrie added. "They had their little moments on the side, they laughed and joked… One day he even kissed her right in the middle of the Lab."

"I think they interact with each other like they always did." Anna said. "They are not dating."

"And why would Rick Stetler have gone to Horatio about that very subject if there wasn't something there?"

"Stetler is a prick and loves to make everyone's life miserable." Carrie countered. "He probably just used that rumor to get at Horatio. He didn't even react to those accusations. He definitely didn't seem concerned."

"What do you think Maxine?" Anna wondered. "You've known them the longest from all of us."

"To be honest I have no clue." The brunette shook her head. "There are many little something that could indicate that maybe they are seeing each other. But there are as many that say the contrary. If they are dating, they are doing a very good job at covering it up."

Natalia shook her head in disagreement when she heard Maxine's comment about their friends.

"Natalia, be honest." Max urged her. "What have you seen or heard that makes you so certain? Admit it, it's just a gut feeling you have. And you are so unsure that you are not even able to ask either of them about it. That is the actual reason why we miserably failed our mission. We don't really believe it."

The redhead looked at her friend and pouted. Her hands were on her hips as she was pondering Maxine's words. Denying the truth of her statement would be pointless.

"So maybe I have my doubts." She finally admitted after a short silence. "But there is something different about them. They are more casual about each other. The tension that was there is suddenly gone."

"And that means they sleep together?" Carrie asked surprised.

"That could definitely be an explanation." Natalia said. "I agree it's not necessarily the only one. One could even say they might have done it once and left it at that…"

"With that I can live." Anna laughed.

"So what does it mean?" Maxine wondered. "Are we considering the rumor is bull and leave it at that?"

"I suppose nothing speaks against that." The redhead admitted. "It's not like we were very good at investigating it anyway. But don't come to me crying if you get death stares from Calleigh because you flirted a little too much with Eric. I won't be interested. Well ladies, I need to get going."

Natalia gave her a last smile and left the DNA lab. She had barely made five steps that Maxine called after her.

"Natalia. Are you really letting it go?" Her friend wondered.

"Why not?" Natalia shrugged. "No one is interested if there is nothing to watch. They rather all believe that they are single and available. And Sam is right. We shouldn't encourage those rumors because IAB is always listening to the grapevine. We need to give Eric and Calleigh some slack."

"Yeah that's what I think too." Maxine approved with a nod. "So no more girl talk?"

"On the contrary my dear." Natalia chuckled. "If they are single, everything is allowed. I certainly won't keep my big mouth shut."

* * *

Natalia resolutely made her way to the elevator. For once she was leaving the Lab a little earlier than was usual for her. The day had been slow and she had managed to finish all the paperwork from her previous cases. With his usual charm H has smiled at her request to leave earlier and simply nodded his approval before going back to the Prints Lab.

When the doors opened she found herself face to face with a smiling Calleigh.

"You leave early." The blonde noted her with a smirk.

"Yeah the day has been slow, so I didn't see the point to stay." Natalia replied. "The boys are still here I'm sure they'll deal with everything that comes their way. So I heard you had plans for tonight…"

"Yes I have. It's really a small lab." Calleigh said with humor.

"You know nothing stays hidden very long. We're detectives and analysts after all, so curious by nature." She added with a wink.

The doors of the elevator opened to the ground floor and both women made their way to the parking to get to their respective cars.

"Have a nice evening then." Natalia told her friend as she opened her car.

"I will." Calleigh looked at her and seemed to hesitate. A smirk appeared on her lips. "You know Natalia you have a keen eye and you are so very persistent."

The redhead who had been about to enter her vehicle straightened and directed puzzled eyes on her friend.

"I would never have thought you would let it go so easily." The blonde continued. "It's somewhat of a letdown. I enjoyed the chase…"

"What…"

"And so did Eric." With an amused wink Calleigh turned her back on her and resolutely walked to her car.

A confused Natalia watched her leave, her body still immobile after what she had just heard. Had Calleigh just admitted that they were… dating? When the redhead finally came out of her stupor she looked around and clacked her tongue in annoyance. Sure you could count on Calleigh to make such an announcement when nobody else was around. Damn it! She sat behind her steering wheel and laughed. This wasn't over, she decided. She just needed to find a way to get her friends interested again. And that would be the hardest part. Damn they were good!


End file.
